Dressed for Murder The Grace Chronicles Episode 2
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: ****The Sequel to The Other Watson***** Trying to solve a murder is hard to do when you also have to hide the fact that you are dating your best friends little sister. Sherlock, John, and Grace's new case may turn out to be difficult and deadly.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well it's here Dressed for Murder, I hope you guys are as excited as I am. Anyway this first chapter is full of Sherlock and Grace fluff but I promise it's going to get action packed soon. I will work my hardest to have the new chapter up soon. Thank you to all my fans really I probably wouldn't be writing another one if it weren't for you. And for all the people who are new, if you are reading this and you haven't read the first one you probably should or else it's pretty confusing. Alright well that enough talking on my part. I present to you Dressed for Murder The Grace Chronicles Episode 2 _**

* * *

Sherlock's POV

_"Sherlock!" I heard her scream. I whipped around to see Moriarty holding Grace, who was in a red cape, a knife against her throat. I sprinted towards her but I couldn't reach her. _

_ "Oops," Moriarty smiled running the knife across her neck, her blood spilling onto the cape. _

_ "No!" I screamed and suddenly they were gone replaced by darkness. _

_ "Sherlock!" I heard again. I turned around to find her hanging, still in the red cape. Her eyes staring blankly at the ground. _

_ "Grace!" I screamed reaching out for her, but just as before, she disappeared. _

_ "Sherlock!" Grace screamed again. Slowly I turned, afraid of what I was going to see. Moriarty had Grace again, he had put on the hood to the cape as he pulled out a gun and set it against her temple. _

_ "Say bye-bye Little Red." Moriarty sneered his eyes glaring into mine. I started towards them but with every step I took, I didn't get any closer to her. Then Moriarty pulled the trigger. Screaming, I ran harder reaching out for her, but again, they disappeared. Over and over again, I would see versions of Grace dead; shot, hung, strangled. And every time I got close enough to touch her, she disappeared. Then it just stopped, leaving me in the darkness, Moriarty's laughter filling my head. _

_ "No!" I yelled putting my hands over my ears trying to block the sound. "Grace!" I screamed. _

_ "Sherlock," I heard someone say. I turned around to see Grace standing in the light. She was still where the red cape, but Moriarty was holding her with some weapon, it was just her, and she looked fine. _

_ "Grace," I whispered reaching my hand out towards her cheek expecting her to disappear again, but she didn't. Instead, my hand landed softly on her cheek. "Oh my God," I gasped wrapping my arms around her. I was about to kiss her when the sound of a wolf howling echoed through the darkness. I turned to look behind me, for a split second, and when I turned back, Grace had a pained expression on her face. "Grace, what's wrong?" I asked and she looked down at her stomach. I followed her gaze to see a knife protruding from her stomach. "No, no, no," I said quickly looking at her face. Standing behind her was Moriarty, who was laughing. _

_ "I warned you to keep an eye on her." He said ripping the knife out, causing Grace to collapse into my arms. _

_ "Grace," I collapsed to the ground laying her in my lap. _

_ "Sherlock," she gasped. _

_ "Shh, you're going to be fine." I said pressing my hands on the wound, desperate to stop the bleeding. "You have to be." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. _

_ "Sherlock," she gasped again, her voice weak. " I, I love you." _

_ I smiled, "And I…" I started looking at Grace whose eyes were closed. "No!" I yelled holding her face in my hands. "Please wake up!" I begged leaning my forehead on hers. "I love you." A tear fell as I leaned in and kissed her lips, one last time. Laying her gently on the ground, I stood up. "I'm going to kill you!" I screamed at Moriarty. _

_ "I did try to warn you. Like I said," He said his face morphing into that of a wolf's, "The wolf is hungry." He lunged at me. _

I woke with a start. Looking around, I sighed when I realized I was still in my bedroom, and that it was just a dream. Slowly I got out of bed, walking towards my door. I quietly opened it and looked at Grace who was sound asleep on the couch. It had been three weeks since the events of "The Other Watson" as John called it in his blog. Although we hadn't had an interesting case since then, I was still incandescently happy. Grace and I were together and I could not ask for anything more. However, there was still one thing that made me uneasy. That note Moriarty had left; "Keep an eye on Little Red for the wolf is hungry. I knew that it could just be something that was suppose to set me on edge, however, I couldn't shake this feeling that Moriarty was planning something big, something big that involved Grace. Quietly I walked over to the couch kneeling next to it. She looked so beautiful sleeping. Gently I moved a strand of hair from her face.

"Sherlock," She mumbled stirring, her brown eyes staring into mine.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." I said grabbing her hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked running her fingers through my hair. "Was it another nightmare?" I nodded and she pulled me up onto the couch with her. I put my arm around her as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "It was just a dream remember that, I'm here and I'm fine." She said.

Almost every night since that night in Brixton, I have had the same nightmare, and every night I have come out and talked to Grace until she fell back asleep. Then I would sit holding her in my arms until John woke up. We still had not told him that we were together.

"For all we know the message wasn't about me." She said.

I looked down and kissed her. "I hope your right," I sighed holding her closer.

"You just need to stop worrying about it."

"I can't I worry about you constantly," I said as I started to tickle her.

"Stop," She laughed, yelling a little too loudly.

"Shh," I placed my finger on her lips as I pushed her down on the couch.

"Well it's your fault for…" She started before I leaned down kissing her.

"Mhh," She sighed wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer. "Wait," she said pushing me away, "Why do you always kiss me when I'm talking?"

"Well, it's because I can't stop kissing you because I think you're…" I started when she kissed me.

"Now we are even," She smiled kissing me again. "Now, continue, what do you think about me."

"I think you are smart," I kissed her forehead, "And kind, and courageous," I kissed the tip of her nose. "And absolutely gorgeous." I kissed her lips.

"And," She smiled.

And I think I lo…" I started when I heard John's door open.

"Go, go!" Grace whispered pushing me off. Quickly I ran to my room slowly shutting the door behind me. After I minute, I cracked it open looking to see if John had left. I watched as he walked up the stairs but I waited until I heard his door click shut before I went back out.

"You know we really should tell him about this." I said picking up her feet and placing them on my lap as I sat down.

"Would you like to do the honors?" She asked sitting up.

"Yeah, no," I said pulling her legs so she was sitting in my lap.

"Oh, is poor little Sherlock, afraid of my big bad brother.

"Yes, very," I smiled twirling her hair in my fingers.

"Why does he scare you so?"

"He did try to kill me once," I laughed.

"But that's not the reason is it?"

"No, it's just, we have been lying to him for the past three weeks, and I'm just afraid that if we tell him his and my friendship may change, and he's the only friend I have."

"Oh Sherlock," She sighed kissing my cheek, and then snuggled into my chest.

"But, I'm more afraid of getting one of you hurt or worse killed," I said wrapping my arms around her. "Moriarty knows my weakness, you two, and he's not going to hesitate in using my feelings for you and my friendship with John against me." I looked down and saw that Grace was asleep. I smiled as I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her. I kissed the top of her head as I said, "Good night Grace, sweet dreams." I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep, for every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Grace's dead body, so I just sat, we her in my lap like usual


	2. Chapter 2

Johns POV

I came down the stairs and saw Grace asleep on the couch and Sherlock sitting in his chair. "What are you doing up?" I whispered.

"I couldn't sleep, so I just came out here and picked out a book. "

"You're reading the Bible?"

"Uh," He said looking at the cover. "I guess I am."

"Alright then," I said.

"John," Grace mumbled waking up.

"Good morning." I said as she came over and hugged me. I smiled as I smoothed down her hair.

"Good morning Sherlock," She said coldly.

"Hmmm, oh, yes." He replied not looking up from his book.

It was strange, when Grace and Sherlock first met, they couldn't take their eyes off each other, but now, they couldn't stand to be within two feet of each other. I didn't have any idea as to what happened, but every time I saw them, they were screaming something at each other. "How does everyone feel about breakfast?" I asked.

"Not hungry," Sherlock said.

"Me either," Grace spat glaring at Sherlock.

Sherlock slammed the book onto the arm of the car and then picked up his violin.

"Oh don't play that awful thing in here." She said.

"Grace!" I exclaimed shocked at how she was acting.

Sherlock, then proceed to play this God-awful note.

"Sherlock!" I yelled feeling a bit like a parent. "What is going on with you two? You're worse than ever."

"Everything would have been better if she never came!" Sherlock screamed

"Maybe it would be better if I left!" She screamed.

"Would you two stop?" I yelled trying to calm everyone down.

"She is just so annoying, like Anderson." Sherlock grumbled.

"Well at least I'm not a freak!" Grace screamed silencing the room.

After a moment, I spoke. "Grace, Sherlock," I said slowly.

"I'm taking a shower, Grace huffed looking at Sherlock. For a split second, I could almost see the look of longing in her eyes. However, the longing was quickly replaced by a cold harsh glare as she headed up stairs.

"What is wrong with you two?" I asked Sherlock as he put his book away.

"I can't work with her around." He said running his hands through his hair as he stared up the stairs, the same longing in his eyes.

"When she first came you wanted her around you all the time, what changed?"

"She became dull." He sighed.

"Can you at least try to get along with her? She is my sister."

"No," He replied coldly.

I was a little angry now. How could he act like this, I know Grace could get on your nerves sometime but she was still my sister. "Well, then, maybe we should send her to Harr…" I started angrily.

"No!" He yelled his voice pleading.

"But you just said…" I started confused.

"I'll try to get along with her; I wouldn't want you to kick out your sister." He said, "I'll go grab the paper." He headed down stairs leaving me alone, my head spinning.

"Did he hate her, or like her." I thought racking my brain. He was either nice to her or mean. She was the same way also. However, every time they fought, their eyes were not angry; they were filed with remorse, as if they regretted what they were going to say before they said it. Something was going on between them, and I was determined to find out what it was.

"John," Sherlock whined coming up the stairs. "Look," He pointed to the front of the paper. On the cover was a picture of him, in the deerstalker hat. "It's the ear hat John," He whined again throwing the paper onto the table.

"Here, what does it say?" I grabbed the paper. "Sherlock Holmes has done it again, with the help of his sidekick, John Watson, and Sherlock's new lady friend and John's sister, Grace Watson." I said.

"What does it mean lady friend?"

"What does it mean sidekick?" I asked a bit insulted.

"She's just a friend who just happens to be female; she's not even a friend more like an acquaintance." He said as he started to pace.

"I am more than just a sidekick, I have been vital to some cases wouldn't you say?" I said as I started to pace as well, the paper still in my hands.

"What does that even mean, 'lady friend?'" He said running his hands through his hair.

"What does that even mean, 'side kick,"' I said, that's when I realized that Sherlock and I were repeating each other.

"Ehem," I heard someone say. I turned to see Grace standing on the stairs. Her hair was dripping onto her red sweatshirt. "I'm going to the shop." She said.

"Do you have money?" I asked setting the paper back on the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said.

"Can you pick up some tea?" Sherlock asked his voice calm and soft. When he said this Grace's face soften.

"Alright," She smiled.

"Wait, we don't need any more tea," I said.

"Yes we do." He said.

"No, I bought some yesterday." I said.

"Alright, well, I'll be back soon." She said grabbing her coat from the back of the door before heading down.

"Be careful," Sherlock and I called down.

"I will." She called back, and then we heard the door shut.

"Sherlock…" I started.

"I'll be in my room." He said as he grabbed his violin then headed into his room.

"Okay." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long but I hope you are as excited for this chapter as I was writing it. I must say, it is much more easy writing in a girls perspective than a guys. Well enjoy and hopefully the next part will be out soon.

* * *

Grace's POV

"I'm taking a shower," I huffed looking at Sherlock. I wanted so much to run to him, to hold him and shower him with kisses, apologizing for all the horrible things I had said to him. I looked at him my face softening, until I saw John staring at me. My expression quickly changed to a cold stare before I headed up stairs. Since I had been here for a few weeks, most of my luggage had been moved into John's bedroom and bathroom and I was sharing the bathroom with John. Quickly I grabbed a sweatshirt and some jeans before heading into the bathroom. I then, took off my clothes, setting them on the floor along with my clothes for today and hopped into the shower. The warm water felt good as it hit my skin. However, every time I was alone, the visions would creep back into my head. Sherlock was not the only one who was having nightmares. Every night, my dreams haunted me with visions of Sherlock dying or John dying, and even though the dreams were different every night, there was one thing that stayed constant, Moriarty. In every dream he was in it, whether he was the one killing or, just standing there staring at me, he was always there saying my name and something else. I had not told John this, or even Sherlock, but when Moriarty had kidnapped me, and he had me beaten, he had told me something that scared me to no end. He had told me, with that wicked smile on his face, that I would be his. I slowly brought my hand up to the brand. It didn't hurt nearly as much as it did but it was still unmistakably the letter M. Moriarty had branded me as his property and every day I hoped and prayed that he would come to claim me. Then Sherlock kept having all the dreams about the note Moriarty had left in that flat when we rescued John. I tried to be strong for him and not show how afraid I was because I knew what it meant but I knew he would freak if he found out. I turned off the water and wiped away the tears that I didn't realize had fallen. Quickly I dried off then put on my clothes. I took a deep breath before heading down the stairs.

"I am more than just a sidekick, I have been vital to some cases wouldn't you say?" John said and I found both Sherlock and John pacing. John had a paper in his hands.

"I'm going to…" I started but I could see that no one was listening.

"What does that even mean, 'lady friend?'" Sherlock said running his hand through his hair. His curls quickly fell back into place causing my heart to lurch forward.

"Sherlock," I said my voice soft and full of love. I turned to look at John to make sure he hadn't heard me.

"What does that even mean, 'sidekick,"' He asked and I knew that neither one could hear what I was saying.

"Ehem!" I said loudly causing them to turn and look at me. "I'm going to the shop." I needed some more clothes and since our last case paid relatively well, I thought I should use some of my share that wasn't used for paying for the flat, which both Sherlock and John insisted I didn't need to do, but I wanted to help.

"Do you have money?" John asked as he set the paper on the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at him.

"Can you pick up some tea?" Sherlock asked and I knew what he meant. When we had decided that we needed to pretend to hate each other, we came up with a code word, tea. So that if anything got to the point where one of us couldn't take it anymore, or if John was starting to take drastic measures, we could just say the code word and we would know that we needed to take it down a notch.

"Alright," I smiled and the word almost came out as a sigh. I hated having to be mean to him.

"Wait, we don't need any more tea." He said.

"Crap!" I thought. John had started to figure it out.

"Yes we do." Sherlock replied, he was much better at this then I was. I was not a very good liar.

"No, I bought some yesterday," John said.

"Alright, well," I started not knowing what to say next, "I'll be back soon." I said grabbing my coat from behind the door. Quickly I headed down the stairs afraid of John seeing through our lie.

"Be careful!" Both yelled down making me smile.

"I will!" I called heading out.

"Grace Watson?" A woman said who was standing in front of a black car that was parked in front of the flat.

"Yes," I said taking a step back.

"Come with me," She said not looking up from her phone.

"Um," I said grabbing the door handle looking up towards the window hoping that Sherlock would look out. Suddenly, two men came and grabbed my arms.

"Sherl…" I started to scream when they covered my mouth. I tried to break away, as they loaded me into the car, but to no prevail. I breathed deeply as the car took off. "Where are we going?" I asked the girl who sat next to me. She didn't answer, she just continued to type on her phone. I sat in silence the rest of the car ride. After what felt like an hour, the car finally stopped. As I exited the car, the two men, who appeared out of nowhere, came and grabbed my arms leading me into the building.

"I am sorry about this." A man said, and the two men holding my arms walked away. The man was tall and he was leaning on his umbrella. "I couldn't let my brother know where you were going." Then it clicked.

"You're Mycroft," I said. "Sherlock's brother.

"And you are Grace," He said. "John's sister."

"If you want to ask me to spy…" I started.

"Oh no, no, you're not here to spy on my brother, although you would be very good at that, because, I heard you and my brother have become very close."

I laughed trying my best to my fear and my horrible lying skills. "We fight all the time."

He laughed, his laugh was much more sophisticated than Sherlock's, but they did sound the same. "You two do not fight," He said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because he's in love with you."

I tried to laugh, but it came out more as a groan.

"And by the looks of it, you love him to."

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. My knees shook so bad, I was surprised that I was still standing.

'Oh, my dear, I thought my brother had it bad, but look at you." He laughed.

"I do not love Sherlock," I whimpered, my voice sounding like that of a child.

"Don't try that, if you may have forgotten, Sherlock is my brother, and you are also a terrible liar."

"Yeah, I know, can I go home now." I said meekly.

"Now wait, I didn't just bring you here to tell you that I knew about Sherlock and your relationship. I came to warn you." He said.

"Warn me about what?" I asked calming down.

"You have to watch out for him now." He said his tone serious. "Because you are now the biggest distraction in his life now. He will do anything in his power to protect you. Which means that he will not be thinking straight. He will die for you."

My knees gave way and I collapsed to the ground grabbing my stomach.

"So you need to end it, because I will not lose my brother." He said, "You can go now."

Slowly I stood up, still gripping my stomach. I probably looked like a zombie walking down the hall back to the car. I didn't know what emotion I should be showing. Should I be angry that Mycroft was saying such things, or sad because I knew he was right? I was a distraction; I could see how much Sherlock had changed since we were together. I could see how the things that usually came easy to him were now more difficult. I could see the frustration on his face every time it took him a moment longer to read someone. I was silent in the car trying to hide my tears. This time, the car ride took almost two to three hours, but to me, it was going way to fast because I knew what I had to do when I got back to the flat. However, after what felt like seconds, the car stopped and I opened the door, I was in front of the flat. I took a deep breath as I got out of the car and headed towards the door. Slowly I reached into my pocket and brought out my keys. My hands shook as I put the key in the lock. I stepped in, turning around to shut the door, when someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I was about to scream, when the person turned me to face them, and I saw that it was Sherlock. "Jesus Christ!" I yelled as he pulled me into him.

"Where in the hell have you been. You have been gone for four hours!" He exclaimed his yes full of worry. "Why didn't you buy anything? Are you ok?" He asked seeing how shaky I was.

"I didn't get to the shop. I kind of had a run in with your brother." I said grabbing his arms steadying myself.

"Oh," He sighed. "Then what's got you so upset?" He wrapped his arms around my waist again.

"No!" I yelled pushing him off me trying to clear my head.

"Gracie, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Is John here?" I asked running up the stairs.

"No, he went to grab some lunch for us, what is going on, what did Mycroft say?" He said grabbing my arms turning him towards him.

"Nothing that isn't true." I said as the tears started down my face.

"Grace, please tell me what is wrong?" He wiped my tears away.

"Stop!" I yelled pushing him back. "We can't do this anymore!"

"Is that what he told you?" He said coming closer. "I'm going to let him order me around, Grace I care about you he can't change that."

"But he's right Sherlock!" I sobbed.

"He's right about saying that we shouldn't be together?" Sherlock asked shocked.

"Yes! We shouldn't be together it's too dangerous.

"I can keep you safe Grace, and if you are still worried, you don't have to come on the cases anymore."

"Sherlock, it's not I'm worried about, it's you.

"Me," He laughed, "Why are you worried about me?"

"Because I'm your biggest distraction now!"

"I don't get distracted."

"Yes you do, because I see you. Everything is starting to become a bit more difficult, and even though you try to hide it, I can see it. You're not focused on your cases anymore, you're focused on me!" I screamed.

"I just want to keep you safe Grace," He pleaded.

"But if you do that you can't keep yourself safe."

"I can't lose you." He said as his voice cracking causing me to cry even harder.

I said.

"Grace, please," He begged.

Quickly I ran over to him placing my lips on his. A part of me never wanted to leave but I knew that I had to. I backed away and headed up the stairs.

"Grace," Sherlock said causing me to grip the banister. I turned back to Sherlock and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"No, Sherlock," I sobbed, "No more." I rushed up the stairs and into John's room. I shut the door and collapsed to the ground pulling my knees up to my chest. Burying my head in my knees, I sobbed.

"Gracie," Sherlock said knocking on the door. "Please let me in."

I leaned my head against the door. "Sherlock, go away!" I yelled.

"Grace, please can we just talk?" He asked his voice pleading.

"No, Sherlock." I said.

"Grace," He said again his voice causing my sobs to become more intense.

Suddenly another voice called. "Sherlock is Grace home from the shop." John called.

"John please come speak to your sister." I heard Sherlock yell.

"What are you doing?" I thought. Was he going to tell John?

"Gracie," John said, "Can you open the door for me."

Slowly I stood up and opened the door.

"Grace," John said pulling me into his arms. I saw Sherlock start to come in.

"No, don't let him in!" I cried.

"Sherlock," John said and Sherlock nodded, backed up, and shut the door without saying anything. "What is going on?" John asked.

"I can't stay here any longer!" I yelled.

"What did Sherlock say that has gotten you so upset?"

"Nothing, it's just…" I started but my sobs drowned out my words.

"Well, I'll bring you some lunch and after that we'll talk." He said.

I nodded as he led me over to the bed and I sat down.

"I'll be back." He said kissing my forehead. He walked out shutting the door behind him. "What in the hell did you do to my sister!" I heard John yell. I grabbed the pillow and placed it over my head not wanting to hear what they said. After a long time of heavy sobbing, I started to calm down when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said thinking it was John. To my surprise, Sherlock walked in carrying a tray of food. I could feel the tears coming back.

"No, no, please don't' cry again." He said rushing over to the bedside table setting down the tray before sitting down next to me. "I can't stand to see you cry."

"Sherlock," I said a single tear falling.

'I'm just here to talk," He said wiping the tear away. "That and John sent me up to apologize."

"There is nothing to talk about." I stated.

"Yes there is, John said you want to leave?" He asked.

"I have to, I can't stay here anymore."

"Please," He said kneeling in front of me and grabbing my hands. "Please don't leave," he begged.

"I can't, seeing you every day and knowing I can't be with you, it would be too hard. "Then don't listen to Mycroft, and let's be together." He said placing his hand on my cheek. I shuttered at his touch.

"Sherlock," I sighed.

"I love you, Grace," He said causing me to cry again. "So please, don't leave." He leaned up and kissed me. I tried to push him off but, eventually, the kiss just melted me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We fell onto the bed and I tangled my fingers in his hair. We probably could have stayed like that forever if John hadn't knocked on the door snapping me back to reality.

"Is everything alright in there?" John asked.

Quickly we sat up; straightening ourselves up a bit before I whispered in Sherlock's ear "I love you too," before I got up and headed towards the door. I opened the door and hurried past John and down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going down to Mrs. Hudson; I need some time to think."

Mrs. Hudson had become like a mother to me. I came to talk to her about everything. She even knew about Sherlock and me.

"Grace," I heard Sherlock say.

"No," I yelled as is slammed the door behind me.

For the rest the day and into the night, I watched telly with Mrs. Hudson while eating chocolate and ice cream. I didn't get back into the flat until one a.m. Everything was dark so I assumed everyone was asleep. I looked down the hall at Sherlock's door hoping that he would open it, that he would come out smiling and laughing and wrap his arms around me telling me everything was going to be fine. However, I knew that I was just lying to myself. Everything was not fine; at any moment, Moriarty could come and take me, or kill Sherlock or John. In addition, it was too dangerous for Sherlock and me to be together. I knew what I had to do, tomorrow, before anyone woke up, I would leave. However, as soon as I left, I knew that I would be at the mercy of Moriarty.

"Maybe I will go to Moriarty," I thought as I lay down on the couch. "I'll make a deal with him; I'll be his," I gulped, "If he promises to leave John and Sherlock alone." Slowly I drifted to sleep, that is when the nightmare began.

* * *

_ "Well don't you look beautiful," Moriarty said as I came out in the dress that he had given me. It was a floor length red dress that had black sequence around the waist and out lining the neckline that plunged way too far for my taste. I cringed as Moriarty ran his fingers over my back where there was an opening in the dress. It took all of my strength not to slap him when I felt his hand move from my back to the dresses' zipper._

_ "Grace!" I hear someone scream and I turned to see Sherlock with a gun pointed at Moriarty. Moriarty quickly grabbed my arms roughly. _

_ "Sherlock," I gasped. "How did you find me?" _

_ "You didn't think I was going to let you leave without saying goodbye did you?" He smiled a smile in which I missed dearly. _

_ "No!" Moriarty screeched, "She's mine, I won!" He gripped my arms even tighter. _

_ "Just hand her to me, and I'll just go. No one has to get hurt." Sherlock said. _

_ "No!" Moriarty screamed. _

_ "Come on Jim, you really don't want to die like this do you." Sherlock said. _

_ "Fine, take her!" He screamed shoving me foreword. I fell into Sherlock's arms. Quickly I turned around and watched as Moriarty walked away. _

_ "Are you ok?" Sherlock asked pulling me closer. H started to lower the gun when suddenly he quickly brought it back up. I turned to see what was wrong when Sherlock shoved me behind him. _

_ "The deal is off!" Moriarty yelled coming back into the room. _

_ "No!" I screamed starting towards Moriarty. Sherlock threw his arm out blocking my way. _

_ "First, I'll start with Sherlock here and then John." He said and I looked at Sherlock and I saw a red light on his forehead. "Phew!" Moriarty said making a gun with his hands. All of a sudden, Sherlock pushed me to the ground. I turned around just in time to see the back of Sherlock's skull be blown off._


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy this chapter its a lot of just Grace and Sherlock fluff. Please review!

* * *

Sherlock POV

"No!" I heard someone scream waking me up.

"Grace," I thought as I bolted from my bed. I took off down the hall and took one-step in the kitchen when suddenly something rammed into me. I looked down and saw Grace, her arms wrapped tightly around me. "What's wrong?" I asked trying to get her to look at me, but she just kept her head buried in my chest.

"He's coming for me." She gasped.

"Who is Grace?" I asked unsure as to if she was awake or not.

"He's going to kill you and John."

"Grace, what is…?" I started as John hurried down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I think she's sleep walking." I replied.

"Gracie, wake up." John said rubbing her back. That is when Grace started screaming. Just screaming and screamed, her whole body shaking. I looked at John hoping he would know what to do but he just looked terrified.

"John?" I asked.

"I… I don't know." He said.

I knew what to do, but it would be a risk, especially with John around. But Grace was too important to me, and she was starting scare me. "Grace," I said wrapping my arms around her. "I'm here," I whispered praying that John could not hear me. "Please, you're safe, no one's going to hurt you, I'm here."

"No!" She screamed. "Sherlock!"

I pulled her closer, not daring to look at John. "I'm here Grace."

"He's coming for me!" She yelled again.

"Who's coming for you Grace?" I asked shaking her slightly. That when she looked up into my eyes.

"Moriarty," She gasped.

Quickly I walked her over to the couch and placed a blanket around her as she shivered violently.

"What happened Gracie?" John asked. "Why do you think Moriarty is after you?"

She looked over at me, and I knew what she wanted me to say. "When we went to go rescue you, carved into the wood was "Watch out for Little Red for the wolf is hungry."'

"And neither one of you decided to tell me this until now!" John yelled.

"We don't even know if it is about Grace." I said.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you believe that Sherlock." He said and I just looked down.

"That's not it." Grace said and I looked over at her confused. "I haven't been completely truthful with you two."

"Grace what do you mean?" John asked.

"When Moriarty kidnapped and had me beaten." She started and I closed my eyes trying to block out the visions of finding Grace handcuffed. "He had said." She took a deep breath. "He said." Seeing the trouble she was having, I leaned over and rubbed her back, "He said I would be his."

I watched John go into panic mode as I tried to hide my own fear.

"You are not leaving, you're staying here, you don't leave the house without someone with you!" John screamed.

"John," Grace sighed.

"No Gracie, listen to me, from now on, you are under strict surveillance."

"John, don't you think you are being a bit ridiculous?" I lied. I honestly agreed with him. If Moriarty wanted Grace, I would do everything in my power to make sure he never got her.

"No Sherlock!" He yelled. "If that mad man wants my sister, I want to do everything I can to protect her.

"Ok John." Grace nodded.

John took a deep breath before he yawned.

"Why don't you go to bed John?" I said, "I'll watch Grace."

He nodded as he walked back up the stairs.

"Oh Gracie," I said moving her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said leaning on my shoulder.

"It's fine Grace, but are we ok?" I asked.

"Well, since I have to stay here," She smiled kissing me. "But only if you promise to let me watch out for you."

"Grace," I sighed.

"No, if you will risk your life for me then you have to at least let me protect you."

"Only if you promise not to listen to Mycroft," She laughed and I wrapped my arms around her. "You need to sleep." I sighed kissing the side of her head.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." She sighed laying her head in the crook of my neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked laying my head on hers.

"I was going to leave Sherlock; I was going to go to Moriarty."

"What? Why would you do something so stupid?" I yelled.

"Shh," She said placing her hand over my mouth. "Listen, I know that you think it's dumb, but if you thought that it was the only way to protect John and me, would you?" I nodded her hand still over my mouth. "Well, that's what I was thinking. I was going to surrender to Moriarty and make a deal with him, that I would be his if he promised to never harm you and John."

"Grace," I started moving her hand away from my mouth, but she quickly put it back up.

"No, wait," She said. "Anyway, so in the dream that's what I had done, I must have been gone for a while too. Moriarty was." She said and I gripped her arm a little tighter. "Well, never mind what he was doing. You showed up and told Moriarty to give me to you, but he wouldn't, and you had a gun, and you told him, he didn't want to die this way. And then Moriarty shoved me into you and left and everything was fine but the he came back and he said the deal was off and that he was going to start with you and then go onto John. Then you had a sniper light on you. And, and…" She ranted her breathing raspy. "And, you pushed me out-of-the-way, and I turned back and I saw you get shot! Why would you do something so stupid?" She yelled smacking my chest.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my chest. "I didn't do it, it was a dream Gracie."

She hit me again, "But you would." She sighed, "Don't do that ever, ok. I really do not want to see your skull being blown off."

"Then don't ever surrender yourself to Moriarty, because I'm never going to let you go." I said pulling her into my lap and wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Sherlock," She laughed as I started to kiss her neck. "Mhh," She sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I said kissing her on the nose.

"When you said you loved me, did you really mean it, or did you just say it so I wouldn't leave?"

"Grace Marie Watson, I love you with all my heart. You are the only person I have every loved. Don't doubt my love for you."

"Oh Sherlock," She said kissing me, "I love you so much!"

We kissed again and I laid down onto the couch, Grace on top of me, her head resting on my chest. Slowly we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I watched as Grace came out in a gorgeous red dress. I saw Moriarty looking at her in a way that made me want to punch him in the face. She walked up to him and I watched as he ran his hands up and down her back, and I could see him tug at the fabric and that is when I broke. "Grace!" I yelled bursting in through the door.

"What are you doing here Sherlock?" She asked her voice had a twinge of disgust in it and I could see Moriarty's arm around her waist.

"Moriarty just hand her to me," I said pointing the gun I had brought at Moriarty.

He laughed, causing Grace to laugh. "Oh poor Sherlock, he thinks he has won." Moriarty laughed along with Grace. Grace's laugh was cold and heartless. "I've won Sherlock." He pulled Grace in and kissed her.

"No!" I charged running up to Moriarty and placing the barrel of the gun on his forehead. "Let. Her. Go!"

"Sherlock, I wouldn't try that, you see, I have the upper hand." He said as he snapped and a sniper light appeared on Grace's chest. "Drop the gun Sherlock. Drop it." Quickly I dropped the gun not willing to lose Grace. "Good boy!" Moriarty smiled. "Grace, sweetheart, pick up the gun for me," She nodded and she smiled as she picked up the gun and pointed it at me.

"Grace," I gasped staring at her in shock.

"Oh Sherlock, did you actually think I loved you, it was all just an act, did you think that anyone could love you." She laughed as she walked up to me. I took a step back but she just grabbed me and pulled me close. She leaned in and kissed me. Then I heard a pop and the next thing I remember is opening my eyes, a horrible pain in my chest. I was on the ground. I looked up to see Moriarty and Grace laughing before Grace kissed Moriarty.

* * *

I awoke with a start. Breathing deeply, I looked and saw Grace snuggled into my chest, a slight smile on her face. Slowly I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her. "It was just a nightmare," I sighed.

"What was just a nightmare?" Someone asked and I turned to see Lestrade standing in the doorway, a smile stretched across his face. I shot up so fast; I nearly knocked Grace to the ground. Before she could fall, I quickly grabbed her.

"Sherlock what are you…" She started as she looked at Lestrade. Quickly she flung herself to the other side of the couch. "Detective Inspector Lestrade, uh, hi," She said nervously as she patted down her bed head.

"And hello to you, Miss Watson," He replied the smile never leaving his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"There's been a murder," He stated the smiled fading.

"The National Gallery"

"Alright, well what's odd about it?"

"What?" He asked confuse.

"Something must be odd, or you wouldn't be here."

"It's kind of different to explain, you have to see it for yourself."

"Alright, well, Grace," I cleared my throat; "will you go and wake John and tell him to hurry up and get dressed, because we have a case." She nodded as she headed toward the stairs. She turned back to say something but I shook my head and she headed upstairs.

Lestrade turned back, his smile returning.

"It's not what you think," I said trying to explain.

"Oh, I think it's exactly what I think."

"She had a terrible nightmare last night and John decided that we needed to have Grace be protected because he was worried about Moriarty coming and getting her, so I volunteered to the first watch." I ranted.

"Alright Sherlock," He smiled.

Grace hurried down the stairs, she had changed into a grey sweater and some faded jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a small ponytail. "John's coming," she squeaked.

"We'll be there in a few don't want for us."

Lestrade smiled as he went down the stairs.

"Wait!" I yelled following Lestrade, "Don't tell John,"

"Why would I tell John something that you said is nothing?" Lestrade said smiling before he left.

Slowly I headed up the stairs.

"That was bad," Grace said grabbing my hand.

"Yes very," I said squeezed her hand slightly before I dragged her to my bedroom. We stopped right in front my door as I pulled her into my arms.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked kissing her hair.

"Of course."

"Please be careful," I said.

"I'm always careful."

"Grace, the last time you went to a crime scene I almost lost you."

"Sherlock, I promise I won't leave your side." She said.

"I can't lose you, I can't," I sighed as she pulled me towards her, her lips crashing into mine.

I lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Grace," I sighed as I leaned her against the wall.

"I love you," She sighed as I kissed her neck. I worked my way, kissing down her neck until I reached her collarbone and then I brought my lips back to hers.

"Grace! Sherlock!" John called.

I sighed in annoyance as I lowered Grace to the ground. We both took a moment to catch our breaths before she called out.

"I'm in the kitchen John!" She yelled as she kissed me again before heading into the kitchen.

I smiled as I headed into my room to get changed.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it takes me so long to post new ones but with school its very hard to write. Please Review I would really love to hear your thoughts about the story :)

* * *

John's POV

"I'm in the kitchen John!" She said as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh," she squeaked seeing me.

"What were you doing by Sherlock's room?" I asked crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Oh um." She said looking back. "We were we were just talking."

"About what?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Oh um," She said looking back. "We were we were just talking."

"About what?"

"Grace," I started.

"John, Sherlock and I are…" She started when Sherlock rushed in.

"What are you two standing about far, there is a murder!" He shouted, sounding a bit like a schoolboy. He quickly head out into the living room and I could see a skip in his step.

"You were saying?" I asked seeing the smile now upon Grace's face.

"Oh nothing," she said as she brought up her hand trying to cover her smile.

"Grace?"

"Come on," Sherlock groaned coming into the kitchen.

I myself tried to hide my own smile as we headed out the door.

We hurriedly were shoved into a cab, which I only could have guessed Sherlock had gotten. "Why are you so excited about this case?" I asked.

"It's the first interesting case we have had in weeks." He replied.

"Oh come on, that missing person case wasn't bad."

"Oh it was elementary my dear Watson, but this, this seems so much more interesting."

"What did Lestrade say about the case?"

"Nothing."

"You're joking." I laughed.

"Well, he had to say something to get you all excited."

"He said, and I quote, 'It is kind of difficult to explain, you have to see it for yourself." He said as he turned to me smiling.

"So you are excited about nothing?"

"Yep," He said causing us all to break into laughter.

"Do you at least know where we are going?" Grace asked.

"Yes off course, the national gallery."

"Alright then," I said.

The cab pulled up, and we saw the huge crowds.

"Why are all these people here?" Sherlock asked as Lestrade opened the door.

"They are here for you." Lestrade said and as soon as we stepped out of the cab, the camera flashes started.

"Mr. Holmes! Mr. Holmes!" The reporters yelled and I watched as Sherlock popped his collar. "John! Are you still single?" The flashes blinding me. "Grace! How long have Sherlock and you been together!" They yelled, and I saw Sherlock quickly push Grace ahead of him.

"Alright, back up! This is a crime scene." Lestrade yelled.

"Christ," I said when I saw the crime scene. In the fountain, which the water was red from blood, was a women's body floating in the water. She was dressed in wedding dress and her wrists were cut.

"Who is she?" Sherlock asked examining the body.

"Gabby Decker, she was the curator at the museum.

"When did they find her?" I asked

"5 this morning."

"Cause of death?" Grace asked looking at me.

"We haven't examined the body yet, since it is still in the water." Lestrade replied.

"John," Sherlock said, "could you guess."

"Um," I said inching closer. "There is heavy bruising on her neck, so I could say strangulation, but she has deeps cuts on her wrists. I can say she didn't die here, there isn't nearly enough blood."

"Have any bridal shops reported any dresses stolen." Sherlock said.

"What?" Both Lestrade and I asked.

"The wedding dress is clearly not hers, the sleeves are way too big, and the bottom is way too short." He stated, "There are various strings hanging off the bottom, so the dress is not that great of quality, so we can rule out any of the major shops. I'd say the dress is about 75 dollars and I would guess the killer didn't cut out the tag, so that should tell us exactly where the dress is from."

"Fantastic!" Grace exclaimed and we all turned to look at her, causing her face to become a light shade of pink.

"Is there any cameras?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes they are inside but w…" Lestrade started as Sherlock took off with Grace closely behind him. "Really?" Lestrade asked looking at me. I shrugged as I took off after Sherlock.

"Sherlock wait!" I yelled. I finally caught up with them after a while. "Sherlock," I said but they were to buys talking to one another to hear me.

"It's defiantly someone who knew her." Grace said.

"The murder?" I asked.

"I agree, a random person wouldn't have taken the time to dress her up." Sherlock said ignoring my question.

"Hey," I said trying to get their attention.

"We need to find out who were the last people to see our victim alive." Sherlock stated.

"Hello," I said again.

"Do you think it was someone who works at the museum?" Grace asked.

"Let's find out." Sherlock replied.

By the time we reached the museum, I had given up on trying to understand what Sherlock and Grace were talking about. As soon as we opened the door, two men came and showed us to the security office. They sat us down in front of a bunch of telly screens, before they set a disk on the table and left.

"What are we looking for?" I asked.

Both Sherlock and Grace turned and looked at me with that look that I hated. The on that was like, "You know the answer" when I really didn't

"We are going to see if we can spot the murder." Sherlock sighed annoyed. He stuck in the disk and we sat as the video slowly dragged on.

"Can we go a little faster," I said.

"No!" Sherlock snapped. "I need to look at all the details!"

Two hours had passed before I think Sherlock got annoyed and pushed the fast forward button. All we saw was a group of schoolchildren, and one annoying child who decided to annoy the security guard. Some little old ladies who got too close to some of the paintings and were exhorted out. Oh, and lets not forget we watched the security guard eat his lunch. The only time we ever saw Miss Decker was when she entered her office at eleven hundred hours and she stayed there the whole day.

"This is useless." Sherlock groaned laying his head on the desk.

I was about to fall asleep when Grace yelled, "There she is."

My head snapped up and I watched as Sherlock brought his finger up to the screen following Miss Decker as she went from screen to screen. "Where is she going?" I asked standing up, "It's five hours after closing time."

As she walked through hall after hall, she kept looking behind her as if someone was following her but the only other person in the museum was a security guard who didn't move from his spot. He stood in a spot that was clearly visible by the camera. It was somewhat but my focus was quickly drawn away from the guard as Miss Decker stopped. She stood for a while, just standing there in front of the paintings. She kept looking around as if she were waiting for someone. She waited for a good twenty minutes but no one came. I glanced up at the screen where the security guard was, to find he was gone. I looked back at the screen with Miss Decker, waiting with bated breath for the security guard to show up, but he didn't. A moment later, he appeared back in his spot, at the other end of the museum. About the same time he reappeared. A figure came behind Miss Decker. The figure was dressed in all black, a ski mask covering his face. I watch as his gloved hands reached towards Gabby's neck.

"Oh God," I said as I realized that we were going to watch her be murdered. As I watched the figure start to strangle Gabby, I kept hoping the security guard would hear something and head over to Gabby. But unfortunately, this movie didn't have a happy ending. Gabby fell to the floor her face emotionless as the figure continued to strangle her. "Can we stop?" I asked looking away.

"Wait," Sherlock said not looking away from the screen.

I watched as the figure grabbed Miss Decker's dead body and throw it over his shoulder. He walked from screen to screen until he just disappeared.

"Where in the hell did he go!" Grace gasped.

"Rewind!" Sherlock yelled and Grace did. "Ok, play." He said, "Now stop." He yelled again and Grace paused the disk. "It's erased."

"What?" I asked.

"Look at the time stamp." He said as he pointed to the numbers at the bottom of the screen. It read 00:01:17.

"What about it?" I asked.

Sherlock sighed as he rewound the video again and then pressed play. "Watch the time stamp." He said and I did. Closely I watched the time as it skipped from 23:59:17 to 00:01:17 the same exact moment that the figure disappeared from the screen.

"Wait, what happened?" I asked. "Where did those three minutes go?"

"Someone erased them." Grace said looking closely at the screen.

"Exactly." Sherlock said as he grabbed his coat form the back of the chair. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To see where our murderer disappeared to."

"He could have left the building for all we know." I said.

"Not in three minutes," Grace replied.

As we exited the security office, we ran into Lestrade. "We just got the report of the cause of death, she was…" He started.

"Strangled, yes we know." Sherlock said.

"Oh, well, do you know when she was killed?" Lestrade asked.

"Around 11:50 last night." Grace replied.

"Oh," Lestrade said, and I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "wait, where are you going?"

"To find clues?" I yelled as I ran to catch up with Grace and Sherlock. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"To the last place we saw our murderer before he disappeared." Sherlock replied.

We headed down many twists and turns, hallway after hallway, Sherlock stopped.

"Alright, John, you go look around, time yourself and see where he could have gone to in three minutes carrying a body on your back." Sherlock said and I nodded.

Slowly I walked down the hallway looking at my watch. When it reached three minutes, I stopped looking around. Ahead of me was more endless hallway. But on my right was a restroom, which was confidently out-of-order.

"Sherlock!" I called my voice echoing down the hall. "I found something!"

Quickly Sherlock and Grace trotted over and I showed them the door. "It kind of a suspicious coincidence wouldn't you say." I smiled.

"There are no such things as coincidence." Grace and Sherlock said together smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock's POV

"Alright, John, you go look around, time yourself and see where he could have gone in three minutes carrying a body on you back." I told John as I watched him walk away. I turned to Grace grabbing her hand.

"What are we looking for?" She asked.

"Anything that could be useful." I said wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her to the ground.

"Where are you doing?" She laughed.

"Look," I said turning onto my stomach and Grace did the same. "What do you see?" I asked her.

I watched as she squinted her eyes and then they opened in amazement. "Scuff marks!" She exclaimed.

"And how are there scuff marks on a floor that is cleaned every night?"

"So we can see that our murder was having trouble carrying our victim." I said grabbing Grace and throwing her over my shoulder.

"Sherlock," She giggled.

"Making a visual," I smiled walking down the hallway.

"What about John, what If he looks back here?' She asked.

"This is not the strangest thing I have ever done on a case." I said. In my head, I sketch out a scene. The man in black is carrying the body and having difficulties, he stops to catch his breath for a moment before he starts again leaving a scuff mark on the ground.

"Sherlock!" Someone yelled bringing me out of my picture. "I found something!" And I realized that it was John calling. Slowly, I place Grace back on the floor as we jogged over to John. He showed us the door to the loo with an out o order sign on it. "It is kind of a suspicious coincidence wouldn't you say." John said smiling making me, feel very proud. He was starting to think like I did.

"There is no such thing as coincidence," Grace and I said together. I reached for the door handle to find it locked.

"I'll go see if Lestrade can get us some sort of k…" John stared as I kicked the door in.

"Sherlock!" John yelled. However, I was already rushing into the restroom. As soon as we stepped into the room, I felt something wet on my feet. I looked down to find the floor wet.

"Check the stalls, this has to be where he changed her into the gown." I said.

Each of us looked in the stalls, looking for anything that could think our murderer here.

"Sherlock!" grace yelled and I hurried over towards her. She was standing in the stall with the most water surrounding it. "Looks like someone didn't want anyone to find this." She said opening the lid. In the loo was a plastic bag filled with clothes.

"Good job!" I exclaimed patting her back.

"Sherlock!" John called and I turned to see him standing over the sink I walked over to him with grace behind me. He pointed at a red smudge on the side of one of the sinks. "Blood," He said as I brought out my magnify glass. "Now do you think we need to contact Lestrade?" He asked.

"Yes," I groaned closing my magnify glass annoyed.

After we informed Lestrade, him and his whole team shoved themselves into the small restroom leaving us out in the hallway.

"Hello freak," I heard someone say. I looked up to see Sally coming down the hall towards us.

"Sally," I sighed. "Great," I thought.

"John, you clearly haven't listen to my advice, you're still hanging out with the freak."

"Hello Sally," John said looking down at the ground.

"And you must be Grace," Sally said glaring at Grace.

"Oh, did Anderson tell you about me!" Grace sneered smiling causing me to snicker. "How's his nose by the way.

"Funny," Sally growled. "How's the freak?"

"He's not a freak!" Grace snapped and I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her back as she reached towards Sally.

"Grace stop." I said.

"Yes Gracie stop, or else Sherlock's not gonna pay you anymore!" Sally laughed.

Grace screamed as she broke from my grip and jumped on Sally.

"Get her off of me!" Sally screamed as Grace grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked. "Ow!"

John and I hurried to pull them apart. As I pulled grace back, Sally brought her hand up digging her nails into Grace's cheek.

"That's enough!" John yelled as we pulled them apart. "Sherlock take Grace outside!"

I did as I was told as I helped Grace out of the museum. As soon as we got outside we sat down on the steps.

"What in the hell was that!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry it's just… the way she was talking about you, calling you a freak, I just, I couldn't take it!"

"Grace, people are going to call me a freak, and probably worse, but that doesn't mean you can just jump on them!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said repeatedly.

I sighed calming down. I looked at her cheek seeing the three cuts across her beautiful skin. "Sally sure got you bad didn't she." I said gently stoking her cheek.

"I think I got her worse." She smiled and I kissed her forehead, pulling her close.

"Yes you did." I whispered smiling as she snuggled into me. We stayed there in each other's arms for a while before John came out.

"We have to leave." John sighed wiping his brow.

"What!" Both Grace and I gasped.

"Sally isn't pressing charges, if we leave now. "

"That's not fai…" Grace started.

"Grace just shut it ok!" John screamed. "Let's just go." He sighed and we all slowly walked down the stairs in silence.

When we got back to the flat we found Mycroft sitting in my chair. When I saw him, I wanted so much to scream at him. To just scream and scream demanding that he stay out of my life. But I didn't, I just simple said, "Mycroft, what are you doing here?"

"I can't come and check on my little brother." He smiled as he turned his stupid umbrella in his hands. "No," I said angrily. "John, will you take Grace down to Mrs. Hudson to get her cleaned up while I talk to my brother." I grumbled.

"Sherlock," Grace said as she started towards me.

I turned back looking at her, and I shook my head. She mouthed, "I love you," before she left.

"I can see Miss Watson didn't listen to me," Mycroft sighed.

"Because she doesn't have to!" I yelled.

"There is no need to yell brother."

"Yes there is! How dare you tell Grace that we shouldn't' be together!" I screamed, "Who said you are allowed to be the boss of me!"

"I am your older brother!" He yelled. "It is my job to watch out for you!"

"I don't need to be watched out for! I can handle myself. I'm a child anymore Mycroft!"

"But you are acting like one. You are so head over heels for this girl, that you cannot even think straight. Unless you want me to interfere again, you need to dump the bitch now!"

I rushed up to him, looking him straight in the face. "Don't you dare speak about her like that!" I screamed.

He took a step back before he said, "It's a strange feeling isn't it?"

"What is?" I spat.

"Love, it kind of takes a hold of you doesn't it? It makes you feel different." He sighed.

"Where are you going with this brother?"

"You love Grace do you not Sherlock?"

"Yes," I said a smile suddenly appearing on my face.

"And there is nothing I could say that would make you change your mind."

"Nothing at all," I sighed.

"Then hold onto her brother." He sighed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Hold on to Grace, don't let her out of your sight, and don't ever let her go. Because love like, what I can only hope you have found, only comes once in a lifetime." Mycroft said sadly. I knew that Mycroft knew this first hand. I remembered her. I was ten when Mycroft and her met. Her name was Daphne. Mycroft was head over heels for her. I never could understand him, his happiness while he was with her, how he followed her everywhere, doting on her every second. Nevertheless, he was happy, and they were happy together. However, Mummy didn't approve of her so he had to let her go. Every day I watched as a little piece of him died knowing that he had given up the only thing in the world that could make him truly happy. Daphne got married and had three children. Although Mycroft never talks about her anymore, I knew he never stopped thinking about her. "I must go brother." Mycroft said clearing his throat. "I have important business to attend to."

I wanted so much to tell Mycroft the things that I had wanted to say when I was younger, to thank him for taking care of me while our parents could care less, to thank him for being there for me, but I was too proud. My brother was my family and I cared for him deeply, not that I could ever tell him that. "Don't forget what I told you." He said reaching his hand out to pat me on the shoulder, but he changed his mind and quickly brought his hand back down to his side.

I watched as he walked down the stairs the words I longed to say on the tip of my tongue.

"Sherlock," Grace called sprinting up the stairs. "Are you alright? We heard yelling."

"I'll tell you later." I whispered as John came up the stairs.

"What was all that…" John started as my phone buzzed.

"It's Lestrade," I said checking the text. "He wants us to meet him at St. Bart's. They found something."

"I think Grace and I will hang back." John said.

"But…" Grace started.

"No buts Grace, we wouldn't want you getting in another row now would we." John said.

"I'll be back soon." I said as I rushed down the stairs and out the door.


	7. Letter from Author

Dear fans I would just like you to know that I am still working on my story it is just taking a while because I found out one of my good friends, will be writing a prequel to all of my stories all about Grace so i need his help incorporating some of his stories into mine so hopefully I will post some more soon I love you all please keep reviewing, tell me your thoughts and comments. Love wannabe-an-author1864 :)


	8. Chapter 7

Grace's POV

"I'll be back," Sherlock said as he left leaving me alone with my brother.

"John, I am sorry about the fight." I said.

"Gracie," He sighed.

"Hold on let me finish. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, or disappointed you but…" I started when John came over wrapping his arms around me.

"Grace, you could never disappoint me. To be honest I am very proud of you. "

"Proud?" I asked shocked.

"Do you really think that I don't hate Sally Donovan? Do you think I enjoy standing in silence while she calls my best friend a freak? So yes, I am proud that you had the courage to do something, I wish you had yelled at her though, because you just can't go around punching every person who says something about Sherlock."

"I know," I sighed sadly. "I wish I were more like you John."

"Why in the hell you would want to be like me?" John asked.

"You're so calm, you don't just go charging into situation, you think it through first, and everyone likes you John, you just are a likable person. I envy you so much."

"Gracie, I envy you, your spirit and your drive. How you are never afraid to speak your mind. I wish I could do that. I also envy how smart you are. I have always been jealous that you are smarter than I am. I am your big brother; I am supposed to be smarter than you." John said.

"You are smarter than me John!" I yelled. "I have always been the screw up of the family. Do you know the last time I spoke to Mum? Five years ago, five years she hasn't spoken to me, not since I left!"

When I was seventeen, I left home refusing to go to college, which my mum did not like. Since I was born, my mum expected me to live up to my sibling's example. "Why can't you be more like John," My mum would shriek. "Why can't you be smart like John. "Why can't you do something with your life, like Harriet?" I hated being compared to them. To my mother, nothing I did was good enough.

"She hates me John!" I screamed.

"She does not hate you." He sighed.

"Yes John, she does, because I'm not perfect! I'm just the failure. I could die and she may shed a single tear if I'm lucky, but she would most likely be glad to get rid of me!" I huffed.

"Don't talk like that Grace! She loves you!"

"Does she John? Have you truly ever heard her tell me that or even say that she was proud of me?" I said as I started crying.

"Grace, I love you, and I am so very proud of you." John said and I fell into his arms crying harder.

"You, are, the, best, brother, ever." I sobbed.

"I know," He smiled pulling me closer. He wiped away the tears before he said, enough crying, why don't' we go get something to eat."

"Shouldn't we wait for Sherlock?" I asked calming down.

"No, he usually doesn't eat while we are on cases. Plus, I think we need a brother sister moment." He smiled grabbing my hands and pulling me down the stairs. "Where would you like to go?" He asked when he called a cab.

I told him that I wanted to go to the restaurant we used to go to when I was younger. On the way to the restaurant, and while we were eating, we talked about what we had done since the last time we had spoken. John talked about the war, and I could tell that he missed it. I think Sherlock was the best thing that could have happened to John. I did not really have a lot to tell John; since I thought, telling him about the stuff with Moriarty would be a bad idea. I missed spending time with John; he was the only one in my family who truly cared about me. Don't get me wrong, Harriet cared about me, but she was just like Mum, she couldn't understand why I couldn't do anything right.

"On the ride home, we continued talking and joking around until we got to the flat. When we opened the door, we heard gunshots. My heart stopped as the only thing that ran through my mind was Sherlock, Sherlock and Moriarty.

**_ "SHOOTER!" I yelled, which wasn't the brightest thing to yell when there's a shooter trying to kill you, your sister, and your brother, but I had to alert people. I had to be good for something. I slammed the door and locked it shut. Mrs. Hudson and Harriet already ran to hide after they saw my face. I heard a door open, in the hallway. I looked through the peephole on the white wooden door. It was someone across the hall. I wasn't crying, or so I thought, but a tear escaped my eye from me being caught in a moment like this. You see shootings in movies, you hear about them at schools, and you hear about them everywhere else, but you can never imagine them in real life. When they are actually happening to you; your mind doesn't process, you start to hyperventilate, and thanks to the way your goddamn bodies work, you immediately think you're about to die. I turned my thoughts back on the person across the hallway, with the gun barrel pointed at her head._**

**_ "No, please! No!" she screamed. I wanted to run out, and help her, but I forced myself to not watch. I turned around and closed my eyes. I knew what was coming next, and even thought I knew what was coming; the gunshot startled and scared me so much more. I started crying, and shaking, and slid down the door, my hands over my head. I cried and cried and cried, and let everything that had ever happened to me out. Maybe even too much._**

**_ The bullet reminded me of Moriarty. Moriarty was talking in the hallway, and I was even more scared. _**

**_ "Is that Moriarty?" I heard Harriet call out._**

**_ "Yeah," I said, trying to reply casually and not to sound scared. Harriet walked out. _**

**_ "It was Moriarty," Harriet started. "He—"_**

**_ But I shook my head. I put my hand up to her, and she stopped talking. My look told her to stop, too. I started shaking even harder, and I got angry. I was furious. I was screaming and crying my head off, and then I stopped. I stopped and stared at her in disbelief. I couldn't wrap my head around what happened…and it actually did. _**

**_ "Oh god, oh god, oh god." I kept saying._**

**_ "Grace—" Harriet made an attempt to calm me down._**

**_ "Oh god, HE DID THIS TO YOU! HE did this to us!" I was crying and shaking, and hyperventilating. "HE DID THIS TO US!" I grabbed the nearest knife._**

**_ "Gracie!" Harriet ran and grabbed the knife from me. I tried grabbing it back from her, but that didn't work. I ran towards the kitchen and grabbed another knife from the rack, and ran away before Harriet could catch me again._**

**_ I jumped outside, the other knife with me. I wanted pain other than what happened over the last thirty hours. I wanted to die. I knew I had something from that time period, I knew my mind developed something. I just didn't know what. _**

**_ I climbed onto the escape. The only one on the building. Moriarty was standing right next to me, climbing back into Sherlock's apartment. My face was pale, and my head felt like it would burst._**

**_ "Good luck." He started to get further in, and then he uttered words I never thought I would hear again. That I never wanted to hear again; "I love you."_**

**_ The escape fell, and the scenes of Moriarty saying, "I love you" to me, replayed in my head as I fell onto the ground._**

"Not again," John sighed. Snapping me out of my vision.

I calmed down when I realized what he meant. I remember how John had told me that Sherlock, when he is angry or bored, has target practice on the wall.

"I take that Lestrade didn't have good news." I sighed walking up the stairs.

"How does he keep finding my gun?" John whispered under his breath.

Another shot went off as we entered the flat.

"Sherlock, stop!" I yelled as I grabbed the gun from his hands handing it back to John. "What's wrong? What did Lestrade say?"

"Nothing!" Sherlock yelled. "They found out nothing, they found some things but nothing that could be useful. They are just useless!" He huffed as he slumped into his chair.

"What did he tell you they found?" John asked sitting in his chair while I sat on the arm of it.

"Nothing we didn't already know. The bag in which we found the clothes in, was the dress bag for the wedding dress. It had the name of the store on it but when they went to go look at it, they found that the store had gone out of business two months ago. Then Lestrade told me that he had interviewed the people who worked that night. He found out that the museum is under staffed right now, so the security guard we saw would have been the only one in the museum at that time. We are back to square one!" He groaned.

"Well maybe we are looking at this the wrong way. Sherlock wrap your hands around my neck." I said standing up turning my back towards Sherlock.

"What?" John and Sherlock asked.

"Just do it." I snapped, "I need to think like she would have felt when she felt his hands on her neck." Sherlock did as I said, and I tried not to sigh as I felt his warm hands on my skin. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed I realized it. "She was waiting for the murderer. That is why she looked so scared. The murderer must have contacted her demanding she meet him there. He could have called her but then you could trace the number, maybe he…" I started when one of the windows broke. I shut my eyes tight as I felt arms wrap around me. I screamed as I tried to break away.

"Grace stop, it's just me." Sherlock whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and grabbed his arms wrapping them around me tighter.

"It's a brick, but there's a note attached to it." I heard John say.

"See you're safe Grace, you're safe, and it's just a brick." Sherlock whispered but I still clung onto him.

"Sherlock come here." John said.

I felt Sherlock start to move and I gripped his arms tighter.

"Grace please nothing is going to hurt you, I will protect you, I promise." He whispered again and I let go of his arms replacing them with my own, my fingernails digging into my side.

"Do you think it was from Moriarty?" I heard John whisper causing me to dig deeper into my skin.

"No," Sherlock whispered back. "Moriarty wouldn't tell us to stop, he would make us stop."

"Who do you think sent it them?"

"Probably our murderer, although it takes guts to through a brick into someone's window in broad daylight, he's probably scarred." Sherlock replied.

"What, what does it say?" I squeaked.

"It's just a treat, no big deal." Sherlock said causing me to smile. "See there's a smile." He said smiling as he grabbed my hands away from my side. He walked me over to John his hand still in mine then he grabbed the brick from John handing it to me. I looked down and saw the note. It read, "Stay away from this case or else…" The ellipsis scared me most because he was not finished with his thought; it was as if the murderer was waiting for us to make another move, as if he were waiting for us to disobey his orders. However, I could not let Sherlock or John know that I was afraid, so I simply just laughed it off. I smiled as Sherlock and John went on talking, saying thing I could not hear because of the sound of my screams echoing through my head.

"At least it's not Moriarty, at least it's not Moriarty." I kept repeating in my head. But as soon as I thought of him all I could hear was his voice and his evil laugh.

**_"Stop it" I_****_yelled. "Stop playing games. _**

**_He laughed. "But I love playing games. I like playing with you." He laughed again. _**

I could still feel the burning of the bullet in my thigh. I still had a scar, but I had to hide it with either make up or my shorts. I couldn't' let Sherlock see it. No matter how much I did not want to believe it, I knew that my time with Sherlock and John was limited. Moriarty wanted me and not even Sherlock could stop him.

**_"Stop it" I_****_yelled. "Stop playing games. _**

**_He laughed. "But I love playing games. I like playing with you." He laughed again. _**

_** I**__**looked at him, deep into his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" I started crying. Moriarty stared into my eyes, for only a few seconds. "Because I love you." He shoved me as hard as he could off the roof. I had no time to react to my most likely death. Only a tear could escape my eyes before I faced the brutal truth: maybe dying is better. Maybe not living where Moriarty loves me—maybe dying really is better. **_

**_And I told myself at this time, to let go. Because I knew there wasn't any hope left for me. _**

"Grace?" I heard someone say snapping me back to reality. "Are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm going outside, I need some air." I said as I rushed away.

"Grace!" I heard someone yell as I slammed the front door behind me. I gasped for breath, my chest feeling smashed, as if someone were sitting on it. I looked around as people blurred by me, my head spinning. "

"_But I love playing games, I love playing games, playing games, with you." _His evil laughter sending shivers down my spine.

"Stop it!" I screamed placing my hands over my ears. For a split second I could swear that the man across the street, was Moriarty, standing there smiling at me. "No!" I screamed as I wiped around running into someone's chest. I looked up to see that it was Sherlock. "Hold me," I begged.

"I can't." He stated as he gestured towards the window. Quickly I glanced up and saw John looking out at us, a worried expression on his face.

"What is going on?" Sherlock asked.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"You don't want to know.' I stated running my hands through my hair.

"As your boyfriend, I believe I have a right to know." He said and I took a step back looking at him." He had never called himself my boyfriend before.

"I can't tell you." I sighed.

"Ok Grace you just need to stop, stop trying to hide things! I am trying to protect you, and I can't do that if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Sherlock yelled.

"You don't want to know Sherlock, trust me. You do not want to know."

"I have never kept anything from you Grace, never." He growled.

"Sherlock, please will you just trust me, I'm fine."

"Grace, you know I trust you, but I also know when you are lying, you are not ok."

"Why can't you just leave it alone? I'm fine ok." I snapped.

"Fine Grace, I'll leave it alone. I'm done, I'm done." He snapped and he walked away back into the flat.

"Sherlock," I called, "Sherlock." I ran my hands through my hair frustrated.

The rest of the day dragged on. Sherlock didn't talk to me or even look at me the rest of the day. Most of the day he spent locked in his room. The only time he came out was to talk to John about the case while I read a book, pretending not to listen. The minutes ticked on as I waited, waiting for Sherlock to give me a minute to apologize. However, every time I got close to him he would just walk away before I could get the chance. It wasn't until everyone had gone to bed that I slowly walked to Sherlock's room. I opened the door to find it empty. Slowly I walked in, shutting the door quietly behind me. I walked around the bed and over to his dresser. There was a picture frame on top; I grabbed it looking at it. The picture was a picture of a little curly-haired boy on the back of short-haired older boy. It was a younger Sherlock on the back of Mycroft. It was strange to see Sherlock and Mycroft looking so close, and even stranger that Sherlock had the picture. I set the picture down and turned around to find Sherlock standing behind me. He was in his pajama pants but no shirt. His curls were wet and plastered onto his forehead and his arms were crossed over his bare chest.

"What are you doing here Grace." He snapped.

It took me a moment to compose myself before I finally spoke, "Sherlock, I'm sorry about today. I don't want to fight so; I came to talk to you about what has been going on. I think I didn't want to talk about it because I was afraid to remember, but I'm ready now, I'm ready to tell you." I said as Sherlock sat on the bed and I sat next to him. I told him about everything; Harriet, the shooting, my gunshot wound, Moriarty, and his games. I didn't look at him the whole time; I just stared at my hands. It wasn't until I had finished that I looked at Sherlock. His face looked pained and I could almost see tears in his eyes.

"Oh Grace," He said placing his hand on my thigh, "My poor sweet Grace."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I sighed placing my hand on his.

"No, I'm sorry I was so hard on you." He said pulling me close my hand landing on his bicep, our faces inches apart.

"I love you," I breathed as he placed his hand on my cheek. We stayed like that for a while, our breathing soft and slow. I felt as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"And I love you," Sherlock said his deep voice causing a small moan to escape my lips. I shivered as he ran his fingers over the scar on my thigh.

I bit my lip so another moan wouldn't escape. He leaned in close whispering in my ear, "I am hopelessly in love with you." I crushed my lips onto his my hand grabbing his arm tighter. He leaned me back onto the bed, grabbing my hands and placing them over my head. My back arched as he kissed my scar on my chest. I grabbed the sheets, pulling them tighter with every kiss. "Don't stop," I begged as he brought his lips back to mine. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he sat up pulling me up with him so I was sitting in his lap. I leaned forward kissing his shoulder, down his arm, then back up, and kissed his chest. We kissed again before we broke apart. We knew we were getting to close, and early on, we had agreed that we would not sleep together, because neither one of us were ready. We laid back down as my head laid on his chest. He pulled the blankets over us then wrapped his around me. He leaned over and turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight Grace." He sighed.

"Goodnight Sherlock." I smiled closing my yes.

When I woke up, I found the bed empty. The flat was strangely cold this morning so I wrapped the sheets around me. I walked into the kitchen to find Sherlock waiting. On the table, which had been surprisingly cleaned, were pancakes and strawberries with whipped cream. He came over pulling out a bouquet of tulips, red tulips.

"Oh Sherlock," I gasped as he handed me the flowers and kissed me on the cheek. "Wait, what about John?" I asked.

"He went to the shop; he said he'll be back in an hour. He asked where you were," He said which made me panic, "So I told him you were taking a shower in my bathroom because you didn't want to wake him. "

I smiled as I grabbed a piece of the pancakes and put it in my mouth. "This is delicious!" I exclaimed, "Did you make them?"

"Of course!" He said but I could tell he was lying.

"Don't lie to me Sherlock Holmes." I smiled.

"Ok, fine, I went to the shop." He frowned.

"It's beautiful just the same, thank you," I said kissing him, placing a dollop of whipped cream on his nose.

After we finished eating our breakfast and having our whipped cream battle, we cleaned up the kitchen and then played a game of chess. Ok, we did not really play; we both got one move, because after that we just sat there because each one could tell what the other players move was going to be.

"Oh please tell me you are not trying to play chess with him." We heard a voice say, and we turned to see John standing in the doorway, groceries in his hands.

Sherlock laughed as he walked over to John grabbing one bag and carried it into the kitchen.

"Whatever you do, don't play cluedo with him." John said following Sherlock into the kitchen. "He cheats."

"I do not cheat," Sherlock replied.

"The victim cannot have done it!" John exclaimed causing me to laugh. Suddenly John looked at me and I realized that I was still wrapped in Sherlock's sheets. "What are you wearing Grace." He snapped.

"Um, I uh," I looked at Sherlock hoping he would help me, but he just shrugged, looking as panicked as me. "John, uh," I coughed stalling as much as I could. However, I knew that the only way I was getting out of this mess was if I told the truth. I sighed, "John, Sherlock and I are…" Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell, literally," I thought. "I got it!" I yelled sprinting out of the room. Opening the door, I found Lestrade. "Good Morning Detective Inspector…" I started when I saw his face; it looked troubled. "Are you ok?" I asked as he walked into the flat.

"We found another one," He sighed as he hurried up the stairs with me following closely behind.

"What is going on?" Sherlock asked as I stood in the doorway.

"We have found another body." Lestrade said and I saw Sherlock's eyes light up a bit."

"Where?" He asked.

"The same place." Lestrade grumbled.

"How did he get past the police?" I asked.

"Do you think, he actually had his men stand guard." Sherlock groaned.

"Hey, that is not my division."

"And what is your division because I don't even think you know!" Sherlock snapped.

"Ok, Sherlock, there is no need to be rude." I said getting in between Sherlock and Lestrade. "We will be down in a few minutes I have to get changed."

"Oh, um, Grace, you can't come." Lestrade said looking at his feet.

"What!"

"Sally doesn't want you to be there." He said.

"Well Sally can go to hell because I'm not going without Grace." Sherlock said and I felt his hand on the small of my back.

"Sherlock," Lestrade sighed.

"No, Grace comes." Sherlock snapped.

"Alright, fine Sherlock, she can come, but please do not punch any of my team." He said then he left.

"I'm going to go changed." I stated as I threw the sheet to Sherlock and headed up the stairs. Throwing on some jeans, a tee-shirt, my coat, and scarf, I quickly headed back down the stairs. We got the cab and headed to the museum where we were welcomed by a sea of reporters.

"Grace why did you attack Detective Donovan!" They screamed. "Are you and Sherlock together!" I kept my head down, my hair covering my face. "How do you feel that Detective Donovan, when asked about your and Sherlock's relationship, said that you are a freak dating a freak!" One reporter yelled which caught my attention.

"She said what." I said turning towards the reporters. As soon as I turned towards them, the flashing lights blinded me. I attempted to shield my eyes from the lights but it did not help at all. Looking around I was hoping to find John or Sherlock but they were already far ahead.

"Do you plan on working with Sherlock for a while!" I heard someone yell. I turned away keeping my head down. I wiped away the tear that fell. My chest started to feel heavy and my breath became raspy. The vision started to creep back into my head and I could hear his laugh echoing. It wasn't until I felt Sherlock's arm wrap around my waist that I calmed down.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"Yeah," I replied griping his hand before walking over to the fountain.

In the fountain was a body, a male, he was dressed in a tuxedo. The same bruising pattern on his neck as the last body, and his wrists were slit.

"Who is he, let me guess he works at the museum." I said.

"Well worked," Lestrade sighed. "He was one of the day shift security guards."

"Was there anything different about this body?" John asked.

"Not yet, but we won't know for sure until we get an autopsy done."

"Alright, can we look at the security tapes again?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Lestrade said and we started to walk ahead when he called. "Grace will you come here for a second."

Sherlock turned around coming with me.

"I'm fine Sherlock, go with John, I'll catch up."

He nodded giving one last glance at Lestrade before he left.

"Grace, Sally will probably be in there and knowing Sally she will probably make some smart ass comment. Even though she deserves it, please don't punch her; because it's only a matter of time before I can't talk her down and she will press charges. "

"I know, thank you for everything." I said shaking his hand.

"You've changed him you know."

"What?" I gasped and I felt my cheeks burning read.

"Sherlock, he has acted differently since you two have been together. He cares about you, and that one emotion that I have never seen him show to anyone, apart from maybe John. You have made him a good man."

"Don't you mean a great man?" I asked.

"No, I mean a good man." Lestrade said and I smiled. "Please don't ever leave him okay." He said and I stared at him shocked, wondering if everyone knew my fear. "Alright you can go."

I nodded as I walked away. Walking in the security office I was breathing deeply calming down.

"Look what we found," Sherlock smiled as he grabbed my hand pulling me in front of the screens.

On the screen was the security guard, who was now in the fountain. He was standing staring at the same paintings that Gabby Decker stood in front of. He kept looking around panic on his face. However, the panic only worsened when he felt hands wrap around his throat.

"Wait, it gets better." Sherlock smiled as he fast-forwarded through the killing until our murderer was carrying the body. "Does anything look different?"

I leaned in looking at the screen and that's when I saw it. "He's in a different hall way!" I gasped.

"Now wait for it." Sherlock said and almost as soon as he said, the murderer disappeared. "Look at the time stamp."

"That's then minutes!" I groaned. "That means he most likely left the building."

"Wait," John said and I could see him smiling.

"Why are you two so happy, we have nothing!" I yelled.

"Look," John said pointed at one of the screens. Right under his finger, I could see the murderer outside of the doors.

"Those are the doors that are closest to the fountain." I said as I turned to Sherlock smiling. "Looks like our murderer is getting sloppy." I turned back to the screens when suddenly Sherlock grabbed my hand and dragged me away. "What are we doing?" I asked as he dragged me through the door.

"John and I are going to go talk to Lestrade, but I need you to go look by the doors see what the killer may have left." Sherlock said.

"Oh, and if you see Sally, please don't punch her," John said and I stuck my tongue out at him. I followed them to the door but then I stopped as they kept going. I watched as Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, the two people I care about most in the world walked away.


	9. Chapter 8

Please review if you have any question or comments also it really helps me write faster if i get reviews because i feel like people really want to read my story. So please review

* * *

John's POV

"You don't think she's going to do anything stupid, do you?' I asked Sherlock as we walked down the stairs.

"John, have a bit more faith in your sister." He said smiling.

I was still a bit suspicious after the sheet incident this morning. However, I chose to keep my silence. I could tell that Sherlock and Grace wanted to tell me what was going on, so I would just wait until they told me.

"Ok good, you're here." Lestrade said when he saw us. "Look what we found in the inside pocket." He said pulling out a bloody knife.

"May I see it?" Sherlock asked and I was shocked that Sherlock was asking for permission.

"Yeah, just let me get you some gloves." Lestrade stared but Sherlock had already pulled out his gloves.

"It's a switch blade," Sherlock said as he turned the blade over in his hands.

"A switch blade? Who uses a switchblade now a day?" I asked as Sherlock handed me the knife.

"Our murderer clearly wanted us to find this. You don't just accidentally leave a knife in the jacket pocket of your victim. There is something he wasn't us to know." Sherlock said as he took out his phone and took a picture of the knife. "Let's go find Grace and she what she has found."

I handed the knife back to Lestrade and followed Sherlock up the stairs and through the doors. That is when we saw her. Grace was walking towards us, her hands behind her back, and Sally was escorting her.

"What in the hell are you doing!" Sherlock snapped.

"What did you do Grace?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything; I didn't lay a finger on her!" Grace yelled.

"She is trespassing on a crime scene." Sally said as she pushed Grace ahead of her.

"Lestrade said she could be here!" I snapped and I could feel my anger stirring up inside me.

Sally looked at me shocked before she grabbed Grace's arms roughly. "Well lets go see shall we."

We started down the stairs when suddenly we heard Lestrade.

"Donovan! What are you doing!" He yelled.

Sally let go of Grace, leaving the handcuff on, as she headed over to Lestrade away from where we could hear them.

"How many times are you going to get arrested." I heard Sherlock whisper causing Grace to laugh.

I watched as he ran his hand down her back wrapping his arm around her waist. I couldn't take my eyes off of them as they laughed and talked, with every word Sherlock pulled her closer.

"Fine!" I heard Sally yell which took my attention away from Sherlock and Grace. When I looked back at them, they were standing away from each other and neither were smiling.

Sally came over and quickly unlocked grace cuffs before she huffed her way back to Lestrade.

"Oh, Detective Donovan, Detective Inspector Lestrade," Grace called. "I found something you may want to look at." Grace said smiling as she trotted back into the museum. We all followed her as she stopped in front a trashcan.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Sally asked annoyed.

Sherlock shot her a death glare before he turned back to look at Grace.

"This," Grace said as she tipped over the trashcan. Along with the trash, I could see crumbled in a ball was what looked like a uniform, and on the side of one of the sleeves, I could make out the words "Nation Gallery."

"Brilliant," Sherlock said smiling.

Grace smiled as well as she walked past Sally, their shoulders bumping into one another.

"Donovan, go get Anderson and tell him and the rest of the team to get up here." Lestrade said.

Sally nodded as she gave Grace one last glare before she walked away.

"Do you want to look at anything or do you think…" Grace started nervously.

"Yeah, we better go, we would want you to get arrested, again." Sherlock said smiling as we snuck our way out of the museum.

"So the only thing we know that links our two victims is that they both worked at the museum." Grace said as we loaded back into the cab.

"But that can't be the only thing connecting them. The killer is clearly making a point by dressing them up."

"Dressed for Murder," I said as the name popped into my head.

"Oh please don't put that in your blog." Sherlock groaned.

"Hey now, I think its cleaver." Grace said smiling at me.

"Ugh!" Sherlock groaned again placing his head in his hands. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face as he slowly brought his head up looking at Grace. "What did you do when you saw Sally coming?" He asked.

"Well I thought running away would give a bad impression, so I just kind of stood there. I didn't say anything, I just stood there as she arrested me."

Sherlock laughed, "Oh Grace," He said his laugh causing the rest of us to laugh. We were still laughing as we got out of the cab. Sherlock first, followed by Grace, and then I brought up the end.

"So you technically have only been arrested once." Sherlock said.

"And we are going to keep it that way." I said when suddenly I saw Sherlock push Grace behind him. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

Sherlock slowly put his hand on the door and quietly pushed it open. The lock had been broken. We all inched our way slowly into the door and I stepped in front of Grace, making sure she was safely behind me.

"Grace," Sherlock whispered his eyes focusing on the stairs and nothing else. "Go check on Mrs. Hudson, make sure she is ok."

"Slowly Grace made her way over to Mrs. Hudson's door as Sherlock and I headed up the stairs. When we reached the flat, my jaw dropped. The whole flat had been ransacked; all the furniture was turned over.

"Mrs. Hudson is fine, she said she didn't hear anything eith…" Grace started when she walked into the flat. "Oh my God."

"Look," I said as I walked over to the wall where there was a paper taped to it. I quickly read it aloud, "This is your last warning, stop working on the case!" I sighed running my hands through my hair.

Suddenly Sherlock, who was in the kitchen, ran over to Grace. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She said but I could see that she was a bit shaken up.

"Grace, are you ok?" Sherlock asked again more fiercely.

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Both Sherlock and Grace said as they started to pick up the flat. It took us almost an hour to clean it all up. As soon as we had sat down after fixing everything and putting it all back in its rightful place, Sherlock stood up and said, "John I need you to go talk to the dead security guard's family."

"Sherlock, I've just sat down.." I started but he quickly turned away.

"Grace, I need you to go talk to Molly and see if she had found anything unusual on either of the bodies."

"Ok," She said as she folded up one of the blankets.

"I'll go talk to Gabby Decker's family. We will meet back here before dinner." Sherlock said as he bolted down the stairs.

"Well I guess he's not waiting for us." Grace said as she stood looking out the window.

"Don't take it too hard." I replied as I picked up the cluedo board, which we must have missed, and pinned it back onto the wall. "He always does this." I turned around to see Grace staring out the window a sadness across her face. "Gracie?" I asked, but as soon as she turned towards me and saw the worry on my face, the sadness disappeared as she smiled closing the shades.

"I'll be back soon." She said as she grabbed her scarf, which she had laid on the couch, and quickly put it on.

"Please be careful," I sighed pulling her close and kissing her forehead. I worried about her constantly and now with Moriarty being after her, I couldn't help but want to keep her close.

"John, I'll be fine." She said trying to break away, but I held her tighter. "John," she laughed and I finally let her go. "I will be fine, I'm going to St. Bart's, and I highly doubt anyone will attack me in a hospital.

I wasn't going to tell her how that's where Sherlock and I first met Moriarty, or Jim from IT, as we first knew him as.

"Alright," I sighed as I watched her leave the flat. As soon as I heard the door shut, I quickly went to the window. I saw her get into the cab and I sighed with relief.

I started to think about when Grace was younger. Every day when I came home, Grace would come running down the stairs in her fairy princess costume yelling, "John's home," and I would pick her up in my arms spinning her around. Due to our 8-year age difference, she has always been my baby girl the one that I loved to be around so much. "How's my little Tinkerbell?" I would say. She loved the movie Peter Pan more than anything in the world. I'm pretty sure that she watched it twenty times a day. She loved it so much and she loved the costume, she never took it off. My parents literally had to fight to get her out of it. That was, until my dad left. After he left, I never saw my little Tinkerbell again. Grace had changed dramatically part of it was because my mother blamed her for my father leaving, another part was that when my dad left it just broke Grace. When I came home, I was welcomed, not by the laughter of my baby sister as she called my name, but instead I heard screaming and shouting. I knew that I had to become the man of the house. It was my job to protect my family. Whenever my mom would yell at her, Grace would come to me and I would hold her telling her how amazing she was and how special. As we became older we talked to each other about our days, how everything was going. She would cry to me every time she was bullied, which was most of the time. I remembered the day I graduated, Grace was 10 and she couldn't stop crying. I felt so bad because I knew that I was leaving her to fend for herself. My mother would call me, almost every day, complaining about Grace. I wanted so badly to scream at her, telling her to actually take care of Grace, but I just stayed silent listening to my mother rant on and on. After college, I decided to go into the arm. When I told everyone, my mother tried to talk me out of it, Harriet told me how proud she was, but Grace, Grace didn't say a word, she didn't say a word, she didn't even look at me. However, when I did catch her looking at me, it wasn't disappointment I saw in her eyes, it was fear. When I went off, Grace sent me letters every week, but as the years went on it went down to once a month. Then they just stopped coming all together. After Grace's letters stopped, I got a letter from my mother that said that grace had run away from home and was refusing to go to college. I wasn't worried at first because I knew Grace could take care of herself, but as my mother's letters became more frequent and told of how Grace was following this criminal around and how she was breaking into crime scenes, the panic started to kick in.

After I was shot, I spent months trying to find her but to no prevail. However, when I moved in with Sherlock I got a call from Grace saying she was fine and that she was glad I was home. Every once in a while I would call her to check up on her and she would always answer the same way, "I'm fine John, I have to go, love you." I never really thought anything was wrong until she showed up at the flat.

"Hey," The cabbie said snapping me back.

I looked around and I realized I was in front of the security guard's flat. "Oh right, thank you." I said as I paid him.

I talked to the security guards wife, Mrs. Albert. I found out that her husband, Thomas, knew everything there was to know about every painting in the museum, but that was really the only thing. My heart broke when saw his little two-year-old daughter come running into the room.

"Thank you," I said then I left.

On my way home, I was thinking about connections our victims could have. "Well, they both love art." I thought. "But they work in a museum. I hoped Sherlock or Grace had found something more. When I got into the flat, I found Sherlock pacing around the room.

"What did you find," He asked when he saw me.

"Well, his name is Thomas Albert," I started.

"Something of importance John, please," He snapped.

"The wife really didn't have anything to say other than her husband knew everything about the paintings."

"That's it! She couldn't think of anything more useful!"

"Well, her husband did just die, Sherlock."

"So," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock!" I snapped. He looked at me with an expression like, "What did I do." I took a deep breath as I asked him, "What did you find out."

"Nothing!" He snapped, "She lived alone although when I went into her flat…" He started.

"Wait, you broke into her flat?" I asked.

"May I finish?"

I nodded sitting down.

"Anyway, when I went into the flat I saw that it had been broken into."

"Wait what?" I asked shocked.

"The whole flat had been ransacked. However, the only thing that appeared to have been taken were some clothes."

"Just clothes?"

"Yes, John, just clothes." He said when suddenly he began frantically looking around the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is Grace here?" He asked.

"I don't know Sherlock, you were here before me?"

"She should have been here before both of us." He said and I could see the panic in his face.

"You don't think?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

"No!" Sherlock snapped before he cleared his throat, "She is probably just running behind." I hoped he was right.

The minutes ticked on as Sherlock and I stared at the door waiting for Grace to walk in; ten minutes past, then 20. Sherlock finally got up and started to play his violin, still staring at the door. As we reached the forty-five minute mark, Sherlock's slow ballet became a fast paced melody, as if he was echoing what I could only imagine was the sound of both our heartbeats. When I reached an hour, Sherlock began playing some screeching notes that sounded like screaming.

"Sherlock, Stop!" I yelled covering my ears. Suddenly we heard the door open and shut.

"Sorry I'm late!" I heard a voice say and I recognized it as Grace's.

Both Sherlock and I sighed in relief.

"Where have you been!" Sherlock snapped as Grace walked into the flat.

"Sorry, I got done at St. Barts early so I thought I would go to the crime scene and see if there was anything I could find. "

"What did you find?" I asked.

"Well at St. Barts nothing," She started looking at Sherlock who was staring at the fireplace, his back towards us and his arms were crossed over his chest. "However at the crime scene, I found something interesting. Miss Gabby Decker was about to become a Mrs." Grace smiled.

"Wait, she was getting married?" I asked since Sherlock still wasn't talking.

"She was yes, but a week before her death, she had called it off."

"Who was the fiancé?"

"That I don't know, apparently no one knew. I talked to some of her friends and family and they said they had never met the guy or even knew his name. Apparently, Gabby was very secretive. NO one knew the guy other than that his name was Justin. She even paid for her dress by herself. Oh and guess where she bought it."

"But the one that she was found in wasn't hers, Sherlock said so." I replied.

"Actually it is." She said, "Gabby had lost a lot of weight and gotten taller after she had bought the dress."

"So, that must be what was stolen from her flat." I said turning towards Sherlock. "Do you know why she called off the wedding?" I asked Grace.

"She never specifically said in her emails, but she was pretty upset about it. And apparently so was Justin. He sent Gabby horrible email, and before you ask, Sherlock," She said but Sherlock didn't budge. "I did check his return email, but it doesn't exist, so I would say this Justin is pretty tech savvy.

"Way to go Grace," I said patting her on the back.

"Thanks," She said her eyes staring at Sherlock's back.

I wanted him to say something, anything, except stand there in silence. He was thinking deeply about something and I need to know what. From her expression I could also tell that Grace need to know too.

"Sherlock didn't grace do a great job?" I asked.

"Hmm," he said finally looking towards us. "Oh, yes she did." He said as he smiled but it quickly fell to a frown. "I'm going to bed." He said rushing off to his room.

"Wait what?" Grace asked shocked.

I yawned realizing how tired I was. Today's festivities had worn me out. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. I think I'll head to bed as well." I said.

"What about dinner?" She asked.

"I'm not hungry, but you can grab something in the kitchen, if there is anything." I smiled heading over to the stairs.

"John."

"I turned around pulling her into my arms as I whispered, "Goodnight my little Tinkerbell," before heading up to my room.


	10. Chapter 9

Sherlock's POV

I rushed into my room collapsing onto the bed, breathing in the scent of Grace's perfume that still lingered on the sheets. A sadness had fallen over me because I knew how much the choice that I had to make would not only hurt me but also Grace. While John and I were waiting for Grace, ever-bad scenario popped into my head. "Maybe Moriarty had been waiting for her. Maybe he has her and is torturing her." These thoughts ran through my mind until Grace walked through the door. That is when I realized that the choice had to be made.

"Sherlock," I heard Grace say as she knocked on my door.

"Come in," I sighed as I stood up.

"What is going on?" You never go to bed this early, especially not when we are working a case?" She said as I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

She pulled back looking at me her face looking worried. "Sherlock?"

"Grace I'm so sorry, but we are done." I said and I felt my heart-break.

"What!" Her jaw dropped and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Grace please I…" I started as I grabbed her shoulders but she quickly pushed my arms away.

"Sherlock, you, you are the one who was so desperate to have me stay and now…"

"No, you are still staying here, but us being together just isn't going to work, it's too dangerous."

"Sherlock," She sighed.

"Moriarty wants you because of me."

"Oh thanks."

"No, that's not what I meant. Moriarty loves to play games, and the more challenging the game, the more thrilling he finds it. And Grace right now, you are the most thrilling game of all because you are something Moriarty can't have, and that tears him up inside. He has to win, he needs to win. So that's why this can't work anymore and it's not because I don't love you, because believe me I do, so much, but because I need to keep you safe. "

"So making me available makes me safe!" She screamed.

"Think about it, Moriarty doesn't like anything to come easy."

"Sherlock do you think anything is going to stop him from getting what he wants. And right now that is me."

"Grace it will work, I promise."

"And what if it doesn't Sherlock, what if it just makes things worse. If I'm going to die, I would rather spend my last few moments with you than spending them alone."

"Grace you are not going to die."

"But if Moriarty takes me it will feel like death. You haven't seen the way he looks at me. Let's just say he doesn't want me for my company." She said her voice cracking.

My stomach dropped as I let her words sink in.

"Grace," I sighed.

"No Sherlock, I understand that there is no way I'm winning this war. However, please, just think about what you are giving up. "She said grabbing my hand before she left closing the door behind her.

Slowly I walked to my door cracking it slightly. I could hear crying which broke me. Quickly I shut it heading over to my desk grabbing one of my composed songs. This one in particular was very special. For the rest of the night I quietly composed music trying hard to hide that I knew I could never show, sadness. By morning, I had barely gotten composed. This song was difficult for me to write, because it contained so much emotion.

"Sherlock," I heard someone call. I looked over at my clock to find that it was 7 a.m. in the morning. I hid the paper and quickly set my violin back in the chair. Heading into the parlor, I found Lestrade, John, and Grace waiting for me. Grace stood in a leather jacket with a black skirt and some jeans. Her arms were crossed and she did not even look at me as I came in.

"Let me guess, another murder." I sighed trying not to act to excited.

"Yes except this one is a bit different." Lestrade said a sadness in his voice.

"How so?" Grace asked.

"This body doesn't have its wrists cut."

"Alright we will be there soon," I said heading back into my room.

"What is up with him this morning?" I heard someone say.

I quickly got dressed before coming back out, I found just John waiting for me.

"Where's Grace?" I asked looking around.

"She went to grab a cab, she's pretty upset, what did you do?" He asked.

"Why do you always assume that I did something to her?"

"Because the only time she is ever upset is when you have done something."

"John," I sighed.

"Sherlock when are you going to tell me what is going on between you and Grace."

"Nothing," I sighed again and for the first time in a long time, I wasn't lying.

I watched as John face softened.

"Alright well she is waiting. Let's go," he said and I followed him. Grace was in the cab waiting for us. As we piled in, I sat as far away from Grace as possible. The whole ride was unbearably quiet. When we got to the museum, we were met by reporters again. Except this time, the reporters hounded the car; their camera flashes blinded us through the windows.

"Oh great," I sighed as I pushed the door open.

"Sherlock!" I heard a reporter scream and I just tuned them out. The screaming became mush as I walked through the flashes. However, suddenly, one voice snapped me back.

"We are not together!" I heard someone scream and I turned around to see Grace running towards me. I wanted to open my arms and pull her close to me, but she quickly ran past. I ran after her trying to catch up, when suddenly she stopped.

"Oh God," She said turning around and I could see the terror in her eyes.

In the fountain was a body of a young girl that looked to be around 9 or 10.

"Ok from now on you need to warn us ahead of time." John told Lestrade as he looked away as well.

I inched closer to the fountain. The young girl was wearing a bright purple gown. Her hair was in two braids. On both her legs were tiny scratches, she had recently gotten a new dog, a small dog. Suddenly I remembered her. She was here the day before, and the day before that. She had been at every crime scene.

"When can I go inside, why is the museum closed, I want to go and see her, I want to see my painting." I could still hear her small voice pledging with the officers.

I could see that Lestrade was right the girl's wrists were not cut and there was not a drop of blood to be seen. "The killer changed his M.O."

"Yeah, and look at this," Lestrade said as he came over. In his arms were soaking wet clothes. "We found these in the other fountain."

"What changed?" I asked confused as I ran through everything in my head. "Why did he suddenly change everything?"

"And why did he kill this little girl?" John asked, "She doesn't work for the museum so that clearly isn't the connection."

"Then what is?" Grace asked.

"Well we don't have time to look for connections anymore; now, we are looking for a serial killer." Lestrade said.

"Well, maybe, there is something in the security tapes that will give us a clue." I said somewhat defeated." I said.

"Sure, go ahead," Lestrade sighed as he gestured towards the museum. We started up the stairs when suddenly Lestrade called out, "Oh, and Sherlock, you also might want to talk to the guard who let her in this morning."

"Morning?" I asked.

"Yes, the girl was seen alive at 6:30."

"6:30!" Grace exclaimed, "But that was less than 45 minutes ago."

"Just go talk to him!" Lestrade yelled as he pointed to a man sitting at the top of the stairs.

We made our way over to him. He had his head in his hands but he looked up when he saw us.

"Oh Mr. Holmes I'm sorry," He whined. For a pretty well-built man, he was acting as if he was a small child.

"Stop whimpering and just tell me what happened!" I snapped.

He looked at me his eyes wide. "Well, I had taken an extra shift this morning because I know that the museum is having a problem with their lack of employees. I had walked by the door this morning and I saw this little girl banging on the door. I recognized her from the museum. Every day she always came to look at her favorite paintings. "

"How did you see her if you work the night shift?" John asked.

"Some days, I came to look at the painting during the day and I always saw that little girl standing in front of, oh I can't remember what painting."

"Wait, so during your free time you come back to the museum to look at the painting which you guard all night!" Grace said.

"Yes, it's not a crime to appreciate art."

"But it is strange Mr. what's your name?"

"Jake, Jake Clay."

"Why did you let the little girl in Mr. Clay?" John asked calmly.

"Well, I went up to the door to tell the girl to leave, and I saw that she was crying and I asked what was wrong, and she said she wanted to see her painting. I was going to tell her to go away, but then she started to cry again, so I opened the door and told her she had to go quietly and quickly to see the painting she wanted to see and then come back. When she never came back I knew that there was something wrong." Jake said.

"So a little child is dead because you didn't have the balls to say no to a 9-year-old girl!" Grace yelled.

"You didn't see the look on her face!" Jake yelled standing up his face inches from Grace's face. "You tell me that you wouldn't have let this said little girl in to see a freaking painting!"

"No! I wouldn't have let her in! Not into a museum where two murders had taken place!" Grace said as she pushed Jake backwards. Jake brought his hand up as if to hit Grace, so I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her back.

"I'm sorry," Jake said calming down. "Are we done here?"

I nodded and I realized that my arms were still around Grace. Quickly I brought my arms back to my side.

Jake slowly walked away and we head back up the stairs. We headed into the security office and quickly flipped on the screens.

"Start it at 6:30." Grace said and I did.

We watched as the little girl walked into the museum and through each hall. She suddenly came onto the scream where all the other murders had taken place, and she was attacked by the same black figure, which started to strangle her.

"I can't," Grace gasped as she left. I didn't even look away from the screen as I heard the doors open and shut. I watched as the little girl stopped moving and her body went limp. The figure carried her hall after hall, never disappearing as he changed her into the dress and threw her into the fountain.

"Sherlock, we have to catch this bastard." John said stopping the video.

"I know," I sighed running my hands through my hair. None of this made any sense. The murders didn't seem connected at all, and why kill the little girl, and how did he murderer know she would be where she was?"

All the facts swirled around in my head. The hallway, the paints, the clothes, the fountain, but still nothing clicked. All of a sudden, a high-pitched scream came from the hallway.

"Grace!" I yelled as I bolted from my chair.

"Sherlock! John!" I heard her yell as I came out into the hallway. I look around and found Grace on the ground the screaming women in her arms.

"She was only nine years old!" The women screamed. The women looked to be in her mid thirty's. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun; however, it was starting to come undone. Her hair was the same color as the little girls and both of their facial structures looked similar. I realized she must be the girl's mother. "You," She snapped seeing me. Suddenly she came at me beating her fists on my chest. "This is your fault!" She screamed. "You should have caught the murderer by now! My little girl's blood is on your hands! So you had better find this bastard before he kills again! Find him!" Two police officers came and dragged her away.

I stood there for a while, staring at the ground. She was right and I knew it. It was my fault; I was too distracted to work on the case. During that moment I made a vow that, I would catch this son of a bitch before he hurt someone else. I slowly looked back at Grace. She was still on the ground her hands covered her mouth and she was sobbing profusely. John sat next to her, his arms wrapped around her as he tried to calm her down.

"Sherlock," I heard someone say. I slowly turned around to find Lestrade behind me. "I'm sorry about that, she slipped through our guards. "

"We are going to go," I said looking back at John who nodded as he helped Grace up. "Call me if you find anything new."

Lestrade nodded and we all left the museum. He walked with us to the cab. Grace and John got in, but I turned to Lestrade. "Put as many men as you can on security." I said.

"Ya," he nodded, "of course I will. Sherlock are you ok?"

"Of course."

"We heard what she said to you and Sherlock I just wanted you to know that it's not our fau…"

"I'm fine!" I snapped getting into the cab. "Go!" I yelled at the cabbie.

"Sherlock," John started.

"Why did he kill the little girl," Grace said her voice quiet.

"That's what I have been wondering. The girl is unimportant and not useful. She must have been a murder of convenience."

"Sherlock, she is dead, you could at least try to act like you care!" Grace snapped.

"Why caring is a disadvantage!" I snapped back.

"So you are saying you don't eve care that a little 9-year-old girl was murdered!"

"No! I don't care about anything or anyone apart from my work!" I yelled but the minute it left my mouth, I regretted it. "Grace," I sighed.

"No Sherlock, I understand, you're married to your work, and you always were and will be." Grace said, as she looked at me her eyes full of tears. "Pull over," She yelled at the cabbie.

"What are you doing Grace?" John asked as the cab pulled over to the side.

"I'll walk the rest of the way!" Grace said as she got out of the cab slamming the door behind her.

"Grace," John called as he scooted over to the door.

"Drive!" I shouted the cabbie before John had a chance to open the door.

"Sherlock, what the hell!" He shouted glaring at me.

"We need to give her some space." I stated.

"You mean you need to give her some space you're the one who pissed her off."

"It's not my fault that she cares too much!" I screamed.

"Yes it is Sherlock, because she cares about you and you care about her but you are both too stupid and to damn stubborn to realize that. But I will tell you this; the little game you too are playing with each other is bound to get us killed!" John snapped and then he sat in silence.

"John…" I started when he gave me a death glare so I shut up.

When we got back to the flat, John stormed in the door.

"I think I'll wait outside for Grace," I said.

"Apologize!" He said coldly as he slammed the door.

I sighed as I slowly sunk down onto the stairs. As I waited I tried to think up an apology, but nothing I could come up with was good enough.

"Too damn stubborn," John words echoed through my head, well, he was defiantly right about that. Grace and I were defiantly stubborn. However, we weren't stubborn about admitting our feeling for each other. We were just too stubborn that we need each other. I needed her to make sure that I stay human and away from the machine that my brain wanted me to be. And she hopefully needed me to show her how special she truly was. We needed each other's love.

I looked up to see Grace coming down the block.

"Grace!" I called as I ran towards her.

When she saw me, she quickly wiped her red eyes. "What do you want Sherlock." She spat.

I stopped for a moment taking in her appearance. The whole front of her tee-shirt was soaked and she smelled like beer. "Have you been drinking?"I asked.

"I don't drink! Some idiot threw beer on me as I walked by a bar." She shivered.

I took my coat off and walked over to her about to put it around her when she quickly backed away.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you just stop it! Stop being and nice and sweet to me because I can't take it Sherlock. It kills me, you broke up with me Sherlock so please don't act like you care about me anymore! Like you said you don't care about anything or anyone apart from your job." She said sadly, as she walked into the apartment.

I walked over to the stairs and sat down leaning my head against the door. I had screwed everything up pretty bad. Take a breath, I slowly stood up and walked inside.

"What kind of dumb-ass apology did you give?" John asked as I walked into the flat.

"Where's Grace?" I asked.

"She's taking a shower, what in the hell did you say!"

"I tried to apologize John, I really did, she just wouldn't let me."

John sighed, "I figured she wouldn't. Just keep trying, eventually she will break."

"Well I don't have time to think about that right now, I need to think about how we are going to catch the killer. I think the security guard knows more than he is letting on."

"How can he, he was on the opposite side of the museum."

"I don't know yet, but I will." I said as I grabbed my laptop.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"I'm looking up Gabby Decker, maybe she was on one of the social media sites. She might have said something about his fiancé of hers." I said. "Grab my phone, I need to look up what shop might have sold the switch blade I took a picture of."

John nodded as he grabbed his own laptop. "Where is your phone," He asked.

"In my pocket," I said still typing.

"Sherlock!" He said.

"John!"

He sighed before he walked over and dug through my pocket grabbing my phone and then said in his chair.

The room went silent apart from the sound of typing. I scrolled through countless updates, status's, and tweets, but the only mention of her fiancé was when she posted: "When you love someone you think you know everything about them until one day you realize everything's a lie."

"Clearly Justin was lying to her about something major," I thought. "Maybe he was seeing another woman, no, that would give her motive to kill him not vice versa."

"Did you find anything?" John asked.

"No, nothing." I sighed in frustration slamming my laptop shut. "Did you?"

"20 stores in London sell this kind of blade." John replied shutting his laptop.

"Damn!" I exclaimed, "Why is this so difficult! John I need some nicotine patches!"

John sighed getting up, "How many?"

"Five," I stated.

"Really, Sherlock, that many?"

"It's a five patch problem," I flopped onto the couch

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this part please comment me and tell me what you think i will hopefully be posting more soon. Thanks bye


	11. Chapter 10

Grace's POV

I ran up the stairs crying.

"What's wrong?" John asked. "Did Sherlock apologize?"

"I am taking a shower!" I cried running up the stairs into John's room.

"Control yourself Grace!" I yelled. "He is just a guy. "

"Ha!" I thought the biggest understatement of the year. Sherlock wasn't just some guy; he was the most brilliant most fantastic guy I had ever known. He was the guy that I was hopelessly in love with. I needed him near me. I need to feels his arms around me; I need to be with him. Quickly I took a shower changing into some sweats I headed down the stairs.

"John bring me my phone!" I heard Sherlock call as I walked into the parlor. He was lying on the couch his sleeves pushed up over his elbows. I could make out the outline of the nicotine patches.

"What's with the patches?" I asked John.

He's frustrated that we are getting nowhere with the case." John replied.

"Well I might have something that can bring this problem down a couple patches." I said and I watcher Sherlock bolt upright. "John can I use your computer?" I asked grabbing it.

"Uh…" He started.

"Thanks," I said as I logged on, sitting in Sherlock's chair. "While I was looking through Gabby's emails I found something interesting." Quickly I got onto Gabby's email without any hesitation. "Her drafts were almost like diary entries. I found this one titled lies, however someone came into her office before I had a chance to read it." Pulling up the draft, I quickly read it aloud. "'I can't believe I was so stupid. That Justin Marks I was telling you about, the love of my life, the perfect man. Ya, well he does not exist. There is no such person as Justin Marks; his real name is Jake Clay.'" I turned around to see Sherlock's face light up before I went back to reading. "'Oh and he lied about his job, instead of being the successful doctor he told me he was, he is actually a night watch man at my own museum, my museum. When I confronted him about it he tried to tell me this bullshit story about how he only lied to me to impress me so I would like him more and all this crap. That's when I ended it. I told him that I didn't care, and that we were through.' And that's all she wrote." I said smiling.

"Well looks like you were right about Jake, Sherlock. He definitely knows more than he is letting on, a lot more."

"Let's go!" Sherlock exclaimed peeling off all the patches.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To see some art." He replied grabbing his coat.

After explaining to Lestrade what we were doing, we spend the rest of the day and into the night looking through the museum. When it was closing time, we quickly went to the loo hiding in the stalls. After an hour or so I heard Sherlock whisper, "Ready."

We all headed out into the museum. "Let's go!" I said. Quickly we made our way to the place we knew Jake Clay would be.

We turned the corner to find Jake standing there leaning up against the wall.

"Jake Clay, or should I say Justin Marks." Sherlock said.

"Now, wait a second." Jake started when Sherlock pushed him into the wall.

"Why did you lie?" Sherlock screamed.

"I didn't you never asked me about Gabby!" He said.

Sherlock backed up. "How did you know her?"

"Well when I first got the job, I saw her; it was like love at first sight you know. Of course, she didn't see me. So the next day I came into her office making up this story about how I was a wealthy doctor who had just moved here and I wanted a tour of the museum. She said sure and by the end of the tour, we were exchanging numbers. As the weeks went on we became closer and then we started dating. I was head over heels for her, but she was in love with Justin. I was going to tell you I really was. But I was so afraid that she would hate me. After I proposed, she kept asking about my family. I didn't know what to say. A week before she was killed, she came up to me and she was angry. She was calling me a lair. She had found my secret. She called off the wedding and I tried to call her. But she wouldn't answer.

"So that's when you send her all the nasty emails," I said.

"Yes but just because I was so angry. I never meant any of those things." He said.

"Alright, why did you kill the other two?" John asked.

"What?" Jake asked shocked.

"Oh come on you killed Gabby because she broke up with you but why did you kill the other two!" I said.

"I didn't kill anyone! Especially not Gabby, I loved her!"

"Oh don't give us that!" Sherlock yelled. "You killed Gabby because you were mad that she called off the wedding."

"No!" Jake yelled again.

"Alright that's enough Lestrade!" Sherlock called and Lestrade came out from behind us.

"We will take him home and put surveillance on him but other than that I can't charge him with anything."

"Thanks," I told Lestrade as they took Jake away.

"I didn't kill her!" Jake's screaming faded away.

"Case closed." I smiled.

"Not really, we don't have any evidence to prove that he did it. Plus he was clearly on the other side of the museum when Gabby and Thomas were killed. We need to figure out how he did it."

"Maybe he hired someone to kill her," John stated.

"Maybe," Sherlock said.

"Well can we figure this out in the morning," I said yawning, "It's almost midnight."

"Ya lets head home," Sherlock said.

As soon as we got back I quickly changed, saying goodnight to John and Sherlock before I headed to bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Grace stop!" Lestrade yelled but I kept running up to the fountain.

"No!" I screamed falling to my knees.

In the fountain was Sherlock and John, their eyes staring coldly at the sky, their necks slashed open.

"Grace stop!" Lestrade said trying to pull me away.

"We have to get them out of there!" I screamed reaching into the red water.

"Please!" He begged as I pulled my hand away. My hands were red from all the blood. He pulled me up onto my feet lifting my off the found.

"Let me go!" I screamed when suddenly Lestrade released his grip. I turned around to see Lestrade on the ground, his throat slit as well.

I screamed falling to the ground. The world around me suddenly turned dark and I was covered head to toe in blood.

"This is your fault!" I heard some yell. I turned around to see John standing behind me his head was titled to the side so that the cut was clearly visible on his neck. His blood was pouring down onto the floor.

"John" I cried running towards him. However, when I got close to him he brought his hand up and slapped me across the face. I took a step back my hand holding my cheek as I looked at John shocked.

"You are the reason we are dead Grace! If you would have just given up and let Moriarty win, we wouldn't have died! This is your fault!"

"No, John, please!" I cried looking down. When I looked back up, I found that John had been replaced with Sherlock who was standing in the same position.

"Oh poor little Gracie, she actually thinks she was loved. No one love you!" He snapped.

"You loved me," I squeaked.

He laughed; his laughed was cold and harsh. "You actually think that I loved you! You were just an experiment! I was just seeing what the effect of emotions had on the brain. To be honest most days I hoped that Moriarty would kill you. I hated you!"

I started choking on my sobs. I leaned my head on the floor holding my stomach.

"Get up you bitch!" I heard him snap.

"Can't you see no one wants you!" I heard a different voice yell. Slowly I lifted my head up to see Moriarty standing in front of me. "No one except me!"

"You!" I screamed slowly standing up. "You killed them!" I ran up to him beating my fists on his chest. "Kill me too," I begged. "Kill me too!"

"No Grace, I'm not going to kill you, Gracie I want you to stay with me. I love you." He said as his lips crashed onto mine.

* * *

I awoke with a start. I was still in the apartment. Sighing looked over to see a man in a ski mask shutting the window. Before I had a chance to scream, the man jumped on me his knees crushing both my hands so I couldn't fight. His hands wrapped around my neck cutting off my air.

"Sherlock," I tried to scream but no sound came out. The man pressed harder on my neck as I tried to gasp for air.

I felt my consciousness start to slip away so I began trying to pull my hand away. After a while, I broke one of my hands free and I did the only thing I could think, I reached back trying to grab the cord for the lamp. Everything went dark and the last thing I heard was the lamp crashing to the floor.

I hoped you enjoyed this part please review and tell me what were your thoughts Thanks :)


End file.
